


You've Got Monster 9

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Golden Apple, Magic, Undertale AU, Undertale aus, Witchcraft, bad language, cursing, implied sex, multiverse guardian, warring brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Things aren't always quite what they seem...
Relationships: Nightmare/Evella, Red/Risk
Series: Sanctuaryverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Fucking hell. Why the hell was he stuck here? He couldn’t do anything like he was used to and all his allies… okay, well MOST anyway… were back in the other multiverse. Why the hell was he stuck in this one?! Why couldn’t he leave? He was pretty sure this was that work of that interfering witch who had ruined so many of his plans time and time again… Stars he despised that meddling skele-woman! Almost two full years in this dump and no one to help him. Oh he was aware there were others stuck here too, but he would sooner be dusted than ask them for help. Not to mention they all seemed to just easily find places in this place and go on as if they’d always lived here… That didn’t even make any sense. Okay, so he was starting to get used to being here but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

Myrrh has logged in.

Ghostintheshell: Hey welcome to the dead chat. I am pretty sure I drove them away. We were discussing the meaning of all existence and I said no one knows which made the nerds angry.

Myrrh: oh? well that’s a switch. 

He chuckled to himself, okay, this was an amusing start to what was normally a very pathetic chatroom.

Ghostintheshell: What I am so sick and tired of everyone just going on and on about how pathetic and miserable their lives are. See they got me in a mood. So whatsup ask the mystical Ghostintheshell to solve your woes.

Myrrh: you just said you didn’t wanna hear how miserable things are… i’m not that kind of an ass.

Ghostintheshell: ^_^ perfect 

Myrrh: i have nothing better to do with my time at the moment.

Ghostintheshell: Your username is unique did you pick it when falling asleep on the keyboard or when you were drunk?

Myrrh: fuck you. it’s considered a precious item.

Ghostintheshell: Sorry I didn’t know but it is nice to meet someone who has more balls than the wimps I meet on here. 

Myrrh: aren’t you the optimistic one. ugh, you remind me of my brother.

Ghostintheshell: Fuck no. I know the reality of things. The odds of things and I am so fucking tired of people thinking I am so perky because I have the gall to say hello… 

Myrrh: a realist. that’s interesting.

Ghostintheshell: Never met one… makes sense half the world are idiots.

Myrrh: yeah.

Ghostintheshell: Case and point saw a idiot carrying a chocolate ice cream cone in one hand a dog in the other with the cell phone against their shoulder. The dog slurped up the ice cream and they couldn’t understand why their dog got sick. IdIoTs...

There was a long pause.

Myrrh: i haven’t laughed that hard since i came here ten years ago… thanks shell.

Frisk was manning the radio booth while chatting along with this stranger. It was the only thing keeping her sane most days. She had to pretend to give two fucks about these idiot’s problems.

Ghostintheshell: See another life saved… pfff… well that wasn’t narcisstic was it? 

Myrrh: at least you’re honest. i got tired of others lying when my brother was around… i showed those fucktards.

Ghostintheshell: What did you do? I know one time I found out my boyfriend cheated on me and I fucked up his car good by smashing my car into his… And by my car… I mean the girl’s car he cheated on with.

Myrrh: nice. i woulda cut off his dick too… as for what i did… heh… i gave them exactly what they were asking for. they decided i was a monster… so one day, i gave them exactly what they expected. 

Ghostintheshell: A monster? There is so many fantastic ways to torture someone without touching them… and going to prison afterwards.

Myrrh: i did all that before i came here, even imprisoned my goodie two shoes brother for a few years too… but he escaped somehow.

Ghostintheshell: It is possible to slip away if you know to grease some palms. I pretty much scrubbed my original identity. 

Myrrh: yeah… but hard to do that when you’re stone. i can’t imagine the absentee artist freed him either… 

Ghostintheshell: Stone? What kind of magic did they do? I had … hang on… I had over 10 spells on me… shit… you think I remember them all. Chain spell, charm spell, a spell to keep me quiet… it was over five years ago. Apparently picking up frying pans and tossing them at a ex is called attempt at murder. It isn’t my fault that one hit his head and then he didn’t dodge the others.

Myrrh: pathetic. only ten? geez.

Ghostintheshell: Should have been more?

Myrrh: i know over five hundred. not that it helped me against that witch...

Ghostintheshell: I didn’t use magic myself I had it done unto me all at once. 

Myrrh: shoulda studied.

Ghostintheshell: Trust me they don’t teach the magic I want to learn. Healing magic is everywhere… I want to learn the dark shit.

Myrrh: *smirks* i can teach you. for a price.

Ghostintheshell: I am not sending you nudes. Fool me once shame on me.. 

Myrrh: don’t be disgusting.

Ghostintheshell: Tell me then… you speak big for someone who can’t show their abilities.

Myrrh: agree to be loyal to only me and i will teach you.

  
  


Frisk looked at the computer and pondered if she should do it and she smiled. 

He leaned back in his chair, he doubted she’d take him up on it, no one else he’d said this to had.

  
  


Ghostintheshell: How much blood will this cost me? Can I use one of my ex’s? 

Myrrh: save the blood for rituals. 

Ghostintheshell: I swear to be loyal to you and you alone. I will even do the magic oath.

Myrrh: if you mean your oath then you will go to this address at 8:45p

He sent her an address. It was two blocks from the radio station.

“Shit… that is conv-”

“Mary did you swear on the air?” Her boss seethes through her headset.

“I am so sorry folks that was my bad. I spilled coffee on me. I will be back to give you lovebirds more advice. Remember love and peace…” She turned off the mic and swore under breath.

“Hey Jeff, I need you to cover the rest of my shift I got my period.” 

“You WHAT?” Her boss was just taken aback from the sudden admission of her bodily function. 

“Got that red goo coming out of me… gotta go…" 

“I guess…” Jeff was left just stunned as Frisk ran out of the room and took off her stuff, nice shirt and pants, to put on a white tank top and a plaid mini skirt. She made her way to the address and knocked on the door. 

“This is the part I am going to be murdered by a complete stranger.” The door swung open slowly, but there was no one there.

“Yep, fucking going to die…” Frisk walked in nonchalantly and looked around. The door shut itself behind her. The room had nothing in it but a set of stairs leading up in the middle, a black spiral metal, the room she was in had grey tones.

“You are a great decorator. I see you got your inspiration from a haunted house…” She put her arms behind her head as she walked up the steps. Frisk didn’t fear the unknown she had been killed a couple of times in her life and now death had no real meaning to her. 

There was a single room she stepped into at the top of the stairs. It was completely blackened due to curtains and paint, there were black lights along the walls that looked like medieval torches without actually being them. A black silken rug was rolled in front of a chair and there, in the darkness of the room, a figure sat. A single piercing cyan eye met her gaze.

“Black lights? What are you trying to catch the blood stains?” She put a piece of gum in her mouth and looked at the unknown figure, unphased. 

“i prefer the darkness.” He smiled, it was a little hard to see, but then something moved in the darkness near him…. something very close that could look like a serpent in the dim light.

“Compared to the dreariness of the day.” She could barely see the moving creature but she made a note of it. 

“i am nightmare. the prince of dark dreams.” 

“I am who I am … seriously, I mean the prince of dark dreams. Are you like 10?” 

“shall i prove it?” A dark chuckle.

“Go for it. If I die I just know not to come to this place again.” 

“that would be a waste of my time. and efforts.”

“I agree. Plus I then would have to answer all those stupid questions again.” Frisk nodded in agreement. His one eye seemed to pierce into her soul and she heard movement behind her suddenly, it was her darkest nightmare come to life… He simply smirked as she turned towards the noise.

“Well… I didn’t e-expect…” It was right out of her nightmares alright it was the first person to murder her. It was her father. 

“YOU best stop this shit right now…” The man slowly advanced. Nightmare said nothing as he watched her with a pleased smile. Frisk grabbed the knife from her boot and stabbed him like she did long ago. It went right through him, but it didn’t stop what wasn’t actually there.

“You are a figment of my imagination… funny.” 

“hardly. illusion magic. child’s play.” He snapped and the figure was gone.

“Did you see the being or was it all up here?” Frisk pointed at her skull with her dagger before slipping it back into her boot. 

“i saw him alright. but unlike you i knew he wasn’t real. i conjured him after all after seeing what your fear was.” 

“You know I was 19 when he came at me after I discovered he killed my mother. Killed me the first time… awoke in my bed. My mother was alive and he was as well. Not that you care.” She crossed her arms feeling upset.

“you’re a red soul.” 

“That is what I’ve been told. You know of my kind then? Most of the red souls are fucking goody two shoes.” 

“oh yes, i know this very well. so... frisk is it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, no, all the events that happened in this multiverse did NOT happen in 2 years.
> 
> 2 years is just how long Dream & Nightmare have been there. Aria maintains this multiverse herself and inconsistently adds new citizens from other places and timelines that she has rescued. There's actually only a handful of monsters that live in Sancturaryverse. 
> 
> There is some time spaced between sets of brothers who have arrived in Sanctuaryverse. For the oldest group (Red, Edge & Risk) there has been, up to this point, a passage of 12 years since they appeared. The order of the stories is not the order the brothers have arrived into the world. Should enough ask, I will create a timeline with information to major events and arrival of each set of brothers or individuals.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh… yes. It is my birth name.” 

“perhaps a more fitting name can be given to you. since you will be starting a new life once you take the oath.” 

“What is the new name… I got like four of them” 

“let’s see… what about the name evella?” 

“Evella? I was sure you would say Serpent or something like that… Evella… Hmm…” He smirked.

“come forth then, take your vow and become evella.” She went up to him and prepared herself for this moment. 

“Now what Nightmare of Elm Street… We stare into each other’s eyes?”  He rolled his singular eye light, but it was as she got close that she realized what she saw wasn’t snakes… they were tentacles… and they were dripping... something.

“What are you?” 

“i told you, they saw me as a monster… so i became one.” He smirked.

“Alright monster... let’s do this.” She offered her hands to him.  His eye flickered a little with the magic as he stood slowly, he was taller than she was. Instead of taking her hands one hand reached out to her and settled on her head. Magic flowing over her like ice water in its suddenness.

“from this day forth, you will be reborn, to serve. loyal to me and me alone, in all you may seek to do. from this day you are born as evella.”

“I will serve you master and you alone.” Frisk felt shaky from the power that seemed to take over her but she was not going to show any form of weakness. It didn't just take over her, it swirled from her head to her toes and began to tingle as it seeped into every part of her and surrounded her soul.

“I think my dating days are over… unless I have a guy into kinky shit with all this black magic oozing out of me.” He removed his hand and the black magic stopped flowing out visibly, but it was still there.

“now, we shall begin training you to show those ignorant fools the truth.” 

“Yes… what would you like me to call you? Nightmare or master?” Evella was being honest.

“choose as you see fit. either will suffice.” 

“Fluffy pants it is. Come on Fluffy pants let’s do this.” He gave her a look that said ‘really?’ 

“I said you can choose and you said… choose as you see fit…” 

“i did not say choose anything as you see fit.” 

“Should specify then. I got confused…” Evella was being a smart ass. 

“Fine master. Sorry.” 

“strong willed… that will serve you well.” 

“Go ahead teach away. I should save if it is most likely going to kill me though.”

“there is one in the next room should we venture into something dangerous. for now you are not ready and we will start with the simplest of things.” 

“Why the heck can’t we go into the heavy shit?” 

“because then it would kill you before you finished the incantation. some require mastery of others to gain respect of the spell.” 

“Okay.” 

“we’ll start with the same trick i used on you. a simple illusion.” 

“Sounds like fun to use on my boss. He is such a prick because I swear once in a while. Let me guess you can see into my soul too. You are probably like that Red guy. He caught me and got me sent to prison.” 

“no. i’m not like that pig sucker. i have other ways of telling what a soul is. i have no need for such filthy methods.”

“I like how you talk the talk now can you teach me how to walk the walk.” He smirked and conjured an image of the Sans she had referred to. Then motioned for her to do the same. To create a duplicate. The magic from him was there, melding with the magic she had and making it possible, she had all the tools, she just needed to get used to using them. With ease she summoned another Sans after making a slight error on the portion size of his head making it a little too large. With a gesture he dismissed both.

“again.” He watched impassively now. 

“Fine.” She did it again but the eyes were the wrong shade of magic making them blue instead of red. Again he dismissed it.

“again.” She summoned the one that had all the right portions and the same color of magic. The slippers were gone. Withholding a sigh he dismissed this one too and they continued this over and over. She finally summoned a perfect Red. 

“For fuck’s sake… isn’t this the right one now.” 

“perfect. dark magic is unforgiving. you cannot make mistakes in more intricate spells. illusions have no consequence other than being unbelievable by the target.” 

“It still could be better. I need to practice more... to get stronger.” He nods.

“now make him move. give your illusion life.” 

“Come to me…” She summoned her power and for a moment she thought she screwed up majorly until it turned its’ head and started to walk her way slowly. 

“very good.”

“Stop.” The illusion didn’t stop until it was right in front of her.

“I failed. I hate you…” She seethed at the illusion. 

“as you said, you must be more specific.” Nightmare says.

“Go to master.” The illusion turned and walked over to Nightmare with no emotions and it was completely empty of anything called a soul. If someone saw it they wouldn’t believe it was real.

“now. project your will onto him, have him show your thoughts, your will.” 

“My thoughts and will…” She focused her energy onto him and a smirk came onto Red’s face. 

“i am an idiot.” Red’s shadow says.

“not believable with that expression, but you are getting there.” She was breathing fairly hard but nodded as she tried again.  He waved his hand, however, dismissing the magic.

“do not expend yourself too much or you will find the repercussions of the magic are not worth it.”

“Fine master. I bet I could have gotten it this time though…” 

“it is not forgiving. remember this. it will not understand or be lenient if you are exhausted, hungry or anything else that hinders its flow.” 

“Yes master. I am sure you don’t want to waste your time on training me more than once.” 

“indeed not. there are things so much worse than death. you must take this seriously and take great care.”

“Yes master. Seeing that my lesson is done I guess I am going home then.” 

“consider that you may wish to stay close when it comes to the higher tiers. as they will take immeasurable time and other spells sometimes take days to prepare for.” 

“You are inviting me to stay here? Aren’t you afraid I might slice your throat in the middle of the night?” 

“unlike most mortals, i do not sleep.”

“Oh must be nice. You can watch all those infommercials…” 

“i have better things to do with my time.” 

“I am guessing by how you appear parties in the sewers.” 

“don’t get cheeky. you are welcome to use the room beyond as you wish. i have little use for it.”

“You might as well know who my other persona is… I have a job as a radio host called Rosy Mary.” 

“perfect. no one would ever suspect you then.”

“No one knows my real name except you.” 

“and you have left it behind. evella, you are a new being now.”

“Indeed, this black magic… can I disguise it?” 

“you will have no need to do so. what i have given you is merely to guide you. it will disappear when you leave this building. it is a training tool, in time you will not need it.” 

“Good, no offense if I plan to keep up my cover as Mary I can’t afford black ooze seeping out of me… usually that happens after I eat something nasty.” 

“that is the result of the darkness i consumed years ago. you will not, as you said, ooze magic. what i consumed was pure darkness and an entire apple tree’s worth almost… there is ONE left… one golden apple held by that goodie two shoes brother of mine. i have not seen him, however, since we arrived.” 

“If I succeed master I shall retrieve that apple for you.” He smirked.

“how i will relish seeing their faces as the last of the good dreams is turned to nothing but darkness and their hopes are destroyed.”

“Hopes and dreams are those of fools and the weak. Those who don’t strive to do anything but relinquish themselves to the scrutiny of day to day life and pray that someone would fix their pitiful lives for them.” 

“were it only that easy my pupil… he is guarded. it makes this much more... daunting than simple thievery.”

“Everyone has a weakness… you saw mine.”  Nightmare waved his hand, and several skeletons appeared, not just Red. Classic, Blue, Slim, Stretch, Papyrus and at the forefront of the group was Ink.

“ink... the absentminded artist… self proclaimed guardian and one of the biggest failures of the group… but also one of the more dangerous and less predictable.” 

“I heard of him. He has a mate named Frisk. Ugh… I hate that name…” 

“yes... each of those you see have mates. however, they have banded together since coming here and each of them would not hesitate to back up that insufferable brush wielder if he asked them to help protect dream, my brother.” 

“Not if you approach them together. No, even the strongest bridge can be broken if you break the nut that holds them together. Their trust.” 

“yes... but doing so will not be easy… and there is one more… a more persistent and less predictable of them all.”


	3. Chapter 3

“If you say there is another Frisk just like me… I swear…” 

“oh no… another one like you would be easily dealt with… but not this one.” He turned from the group, a black cloaked figure with bright lavender eye lights shone in the darkness of the hood.

“Who the fuck is that?” 

“this is a creature that is neither human nor monster. her name is aria and she has the terrible habit of getting into these things. if i had a single gold coin for every time she has foiled one of my plans i could bury you in this room right now with that gold.” 

“Buried alive is a pretty awful way to go. Not able to breath… the crushing weight…” 

“indeed, even worse… she has defied death itself not once… not twice, but three times.” 

“How? She a red soul?” 

“no. as i said, she is neither human or monster, but something… else.” 

“Great, I guess making you happy won’t be through stealing that fucking apple or killing your brother.” 

“i believe if any has a chance in managing to get that apple… it is you. but first we need to train you in the arts. you have the potential.”

“Glad someone sees it.” She smirked.

“go rest. return tomorrow at the same time for the next lesson.” 

“Yes master, I will begin moving my things in the room next door tomorrow. Tonight… I will sleep in my garb.” 

“anything you require should be there already, if perhaps a little larger than you.” He says, giving her a quick glance over.

“You have woman’s laundry?”

“do not be silly. i have things you can use until you acquire your own.” 

“Thank you master. About food… shall I deposit what I make from the radio station into your account?” 

“i do not eat myself for sustenance. the kitchen in that room should have a few things, but should you require more you’re welcome to use what you have to gain more.” 

“Yes, thank you.” She bowed a little in respect of him and head to the room. It was as dark as the other room, only if she didn’t turn on the light near the door. It wasn’t just a single room, but an entire apartment in varying shades of purple. There was an old style wardrobe in the bedroom of the apartment once she made her way there after likely almost tripping over the love seat in the middle of the room. She used her cell phone light to pick out a shirt to slip into. She got undressed and slipped into the shirt. The bed had rather soft silken sheets on it in royal purple. She crawled in and logged into the chat room with her cell phone.  _ Weird place… weird guy... _

Ghostintheshell has logged in.

Ghostintheshell: Hello mortals… how are you?

  
  


He was already in the chat room himself, or seemed to be. He was reclining in his seat, off in thought. His new pupil… he wondered why he had bothered. Still, he could use some allies and she had seemed to fit the bill.

Hateisacrime!: I hate how everyone is so political 

Ghostintheshell: Then go kill yourself. Save us the trouble!

Myrrh: politics keep the streets clean and the disorderly in line. screw off.

Hateisacrime!: Nuh uh… The only thing that brings us back to normal if all republicans kill themselves!

Myrrh: without politics i could be into your home right now, killing you slowly after i murder each and every person you care about and there would be no one to stop me. i would take your life simply because i don’t like you.

Hateisacrime!: I am reporting you!

Ghostintheshell: Wow how original…

Myrrh: pff political haters are all the same… they want safety assured but the moment you mention the chaos that they wish not to see they run off like the cowards they are

Hateisacrime! Reported Ghostintheshell 

Hateisacrime! Reported Myrrh

Hateisacrime! was banned.

Ghostintheshell: Good riddance 

Myrrh: indeed.

Ghostintheshell: Myrrh… why does your place look like a castle but has an apartment too!

Myrrh: that is how i designed it to be. it was originally an old victorian home. i changed it for my own purposes.

Ghostintheshell: I see so I am sleeping in the bed where you played with your tentacles in.

Myrrh: *chortle* no, that would be lust’s bedroom. 

Ghostintheshell: Lust? Ooohhh I want to go visit.

Myrrh: is that right? good luck finding him, he can be slippery when he wants to be i have not seen him for a few months.

Ghostintheshell: I can be slippery when wet too… hehe

Myrrh: that is true of most wet things.

Ghostintheshell: You are so not letting me have that one are you master?

Myrrh: no, but if you rile me enough it is possible i let you have something else instead.

He smirked, she had left herself open for that one.

Ghostintheshell: Heh you know what… you are right. Shit you got me good. 

Myrrh: i’ve been at this game a while and i know a few things. 

Ghostintheshell: I bet you do bet you know moves that most would shiver to their core to see.

Myrrh: though i doubt you came to me to learn that sort of thing.

Ghostintheshell: I am yours to do with master.

Myrrh: be careful what you say my young pupil… in certain times i may not have the control to sustain from such offers.

Ghostintheshell: I will wait to see if you will do such things. 

Myrrh: it is hardly my intention, but in a month’s time that will change.

Ghostintheshell: Heats are a bitch I hear.

Myrrh: they are.

Ghostintheshell: Don’t worry master I won’t tempt you more than you already are.

Myrrh: let us hope things do go smoothly next month. i will warn you ahead of time so that you may stay clear.

Ghostintheshell: Indeed, I will heed your warning.

Myrrh: a wise decision.

Ghostintheshell: Good night master.

Myrrh: goodnight.

Ghostintheshell has logged off.

He pondered this, he would need to get in touch with Lust… but where had that monster disappeared to? 

The following couple of days they practiced the basics over and over again. On the seventh day of practicing she had gotten pretty good with the basics.

“i have a mission for you.” 

“Yes, master? You want me to find the missing soul I lost…” Frisk snickered.

“cute. i want you to go to the local bar called grillby’s. speak with a purple tinted flame monster there to see if he has seen lust or knows his whereabouts. if you are questioned, say that you are a client of his looking to set up a session. the flame monster you are looking for will go by the name of lustby.” 

“I will do so. I like this mission already…”

“once you have the information, come back here and let me know so that i can track him down.” 

“You mean I can’t play with this Lust being?” Frisk pouted a bit.

“oh, well, if you do find him there in person feel free… but still bring him here.”

“I will bring him here and play with him in my room!” 

“i’m sure he will enjoy playing… it is his job.”  She left right away making sure to wear her day to day outfit which was now ripped jeans and a t-shirt saying “Hey Congrats You Know How To Read!” She made her way to the bar and went inside. At this time of day it was bustling with dog monsters of various sizes and such and behind the bar were two different flame monsters, one was completely purple while the other one was just a normal flame.

“Hi looking for you, a Lustby… is that you hot lips?” Evella asked.

“No.” The crackling voice replies. 

“Lustby runs the evening crowd.” Grillby replies.

“I am looking for Lust. Heard of him?”

“I have.”

“I need an appointment with him.” She pulled out her lipstick from between her breasts and puts it on.

“You’re out of luck. He got out of that business.” 

“W-what? Since when?”

“Since about two months ago. He’s currently on his honeymoon.” 

“Fuck… fucking fuck… I see Uhh tonight you say Lustby will be here?”

“Correct. Once the sunsets he takes over for Killby.”

“I will wait… nice name Killby.”

“Is there anything I can get you while you wait?” 


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t know… surprise me.” He hands her a menu of food items and drinks on the back. Alcoholic and non.

“I will have the nachos with a margarita.” He nods and walks off to fill the order. She would have to wait almost three hours for the sun to go down… She figured she might as well tell her master what is happening.

Ghostintheshell has logged in.

Ghostintheshell: Master you on?

Myrrh: what is it? 

Sexy slut: Yeah me and Myrrh here we’re discussing things...

Myrrh: get out of here. shell was talking to me and you were not invited.

Sexy slut: I could just come over and make sweet love to you.

Ghostintheshell: Go fuck yourself. 

Sexy slut has been booted.

Myrrh: you were saying? 

Ghostintheshell: Lust has a mate apparently and Lustby won’t be here till this evening.

Myrrh: … i should have known. he was gone too long from the usual beat.

Ghostintheshell: sigh another wet dream gone 

Myrrh: he has a brother… 

Ghostintheshell: Who is that?

Myrrh: charm.

Ghostintheshell: I will Charm the pants off of him. X3

Myrrh: we’ll see. but he will do. though expect to pay a price for him. he - and lust once - is top tier. 

“Hey flamer… Killby. Do you know a Charm?” It was the purple flame monster that glanced over.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead with that one… but yeah, he’s been in here a time or two.” 

“My mas- friend wants me to talk to him.”

“He should be in here with Lusby then. He works the bar top tonight.”

“You are the best!” She put 20 g on the bar for him. He took the g and pocketed it. 

“Tell me you get any hot action?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“Not my style.” He grunts and turns away. Grillby came back over five minutes later with her order.

“Thank you sir. This looks delish.” She sipped the margarita and began to eat. She looked at her cell if her master left any messages or anything.

Ghostintheshell: I am back. Apparently he works nights as well.

Her skin crawled though the moment she heard a very familiar voice talking with a Frisk. Red and Risk walked into the bar and they were chatting away when Red just stopped laughing.  _ Shit… he saw me… I can’t believe it... _

“keep clear of that one sweetheart, she’s trouble… i sent her to jail once.” He mutters to his mate.

“Okay, I will stay near you.” Risk says wrapping her arm around his. Red heads to the other side of the bar with her. 

  
  


Myrrh: i figured he might at the bar when he’s not working clients.

Ghostintheshell: Shit he is here… 

Myrrh: red? 

Ghostintheshell: Yeah and his mate… gag me with a spoon.

Myrrh: just keep an eye on them. no need to interact. 

Ghostintheshell: Not much else I can do. I don’t want a bigger scene than I need to make.

“She looks like a…” Risk looks at Red and points at herself.

“Frisk.” She mutters. Evella wanted to go over and punch Red in the face and show him what she was made of.

Ghostintheshell: I guess you don’t have a great spell that speeds up time or something like that.

Myrrh: nothing that would not be noticed by them, unfortunately.

Ghostintheshell: Shit… I feel so exposed. Fine I will suck it up.

  
  


“that’s cuz she is babe… but she’s a not-so-nice one.” 

“Not so nice one? I thought Chara’s were only evil…” Risk looked at Red and then made a decision. She waved Grillby over to her. 

“not all are… the frisk from blue’s world and razz’s world aren’t so nice either. they ain’t evil though. just... not nice.” He finished as Grillby had come over to the table. 

“Grillby I am going to pay for a round for everyone here…” She leaned in and whispered. “That one gal… Frisk is not to be trusted and I want to make sure she doesn’t ruin anyone’s happy ever after… you still have those sleeping pills for heats?” Grillby nods. He understood what she was thinking.

“Good do it…” Risk got on the bar.

“Attention everyone!!! I have some great news me and my mate… we are expecting and in celebration I am buying everyone a round!!!” The bar erupted in cheers as Red helped her down with a prideful, loving smile.

Ghostintheshell: oh for the love of all that is good

Myrrh: now what?

Ghostintheshell: That Frisk is carrying his spawn.

Myrrh: as you said… everyone has their weaknesses. *smrk*

Ghostintheshell: I see now… I can poison her and that would get to him.

Myrrh: too traceable… i’ll teach you to scar her instead… much harder to track and oh so satisfying watching them jump at shadows… 

Ghostintheshell: Thanks babe

Ghostintheshell: I mean master 

Myrrh: of course.

Babe? Where had that come from? He shook it off, perhaps it was simply a mistype.

“This drink is … really good.” She commented to Grillby.

“We only make the best.” Grillby replies.

“What is this drink… that I drunk…”

“You mean the margarita or the mixer that followed?” 

“The mixer… it is making my head spin a little.” She felt her felt a bit woozy.

“It’s called Killer Sunset for a reason. It’s a bit intense, but you did insist…” 

“I insisted on the free drink?”

“No, you insisted it be that drink when I asked you what you wanted as your free one.” 

“I did… wow… it is really hard to think…”

“Would you like me to call you a cab?” 

Ghostintheshell: Swing low sweet chariot… Pffttt the things you can do with those tentacles… the room is spinning… right throguhsjdjdjjshdjdnsbbsjdjfkcoownsjdifidjdjd

Evella face planted into the bar, passing out.

What in blazes was that girl babbling about? Nightmare frowned at the text.

“Come on Red let's take her with us.” Risk mutters to Red.

“and then what? don’t ya think she might freak out when she comes to?” 

“Do you really want an EVIL red soul out there…”

“i didn’t say she was evil, just that she wasn’t like you.” 

“You said she was in jail for what?”

“drunk in public and shouting obscenities. i said she wasn’t nice, not that she was evil incarnate. she ain’t like nightmare or anythin’ like error was.” 

“I am just scared… everything is going well… and I want our baby to be okay.”

“they will be sweetheart. trust me, this little one’s got a lotta uncles that will be willin’ ta protect it just like i will. it’ll be fine.” Grillby made sure the girl got a cab to a nearby hotel.

“Where am Isssss?” Evella mutters in the hotel room. It was fresh and clean, nothing was stolen off her person either and the cab had been paid for by Grillby.

“I didn’t even drink that much…” Evella looked at the time it was beyond 3 am. and then looked at all the messages. Wincing a bit.

Myrrh: what are you going on about?

1 hour later… 

Myrrh: where are you? it’s later than the time you said lustby would be at the bar.

2 hours later… 

Myrrh: i swear if red has done anything i will tear his mate limb from limb and make him watch… 

  
  
  


Ghostintheshell: Hey… master.

Myrrh: finally. what happened?

Ghostintheshell: I don’t know. I had two drinks. The couple had given away booze everyone had a glass

Myrrh: and you took the second glass on them? you’re lucky it wasn’t poison.

Ghostintheshell: Well… I thought they couldn’t have tampered with it.

Myrrh: that bar is well known by the skeletons and each has their own claw in one of the bartenders for one reason or another. you can’t trust any of them to not tamper with it if they think you are a threat.

Ghostintheshell: I didn’t know. Sorry Master.


	5. Chapter 5

Myrrh: no, i should have warned you about the second as soon as you told me red was there. he and his mate are clever bastards.

Evella felt ashamed of her actions and proceeded to leave the room.

Ghostintheshell: I will head to the bar master and see about this Lustby and Charm. I didn’t mean to worry you.

Myrrh: charm might not be there anymore if he found a client, but lustby should still be there until 3:30.

Ghostintheshell: I will do as you say. 

Myrrh: no more drinks tonight, just in case. i don’t trust lustby any further than one can pick him up and toss him.

Ghostintheshell: Yes, master.

Evella made her way to Grillby’s and went inside and walked up to the bar. Grillby was on the far end serving fries.

“Looking for Charm or Lustby…”

“Lookin’ for a good time?” A warm, crackling voice asks. The flame monster looks like Grillby but with tinted flames on the top of his “hair” and dressed in a mesh shirt that was sleeveless.

“I am. I need an appointment?”

“For Charm you sure do. Bet a pretty thing like you though can have any monster you want.” 

“T-thanks… but I g-got a bad rep.” Evella felt bashful.

“Long as you haven’t dusted no one, no rep is too bad for us. So then, little lady, how can I help?”

“I would like a serving of you… just kidding… I umm…” She was flushed and she could see the glare Grillby was giving her.

“I get it, you were looking for Charm initially right? I don’t blame you. He’s a hot one.”

“I never been with a professional before.”

“He’s the best of the best, he’ll be gentle with a little flower like yourself.” He straightened, not noticing the look Grillby was giving her, and let out bit of a shrill whistle.

“... You know… I forgot your type can smell…” Evella flushed deeply.

“All lust monsters can smell it.” A moment later a set of footsteps stopped just near the bar.

“Yes?” 

“Little lady is lookin’ for ya.” He then stepped away from that side of the bar, leaving her with the tall skeleton. He was wearing a jacket, but nothing underneath it, showing off bones and magic skin that looked like ripped abs. He had a set of black pants on that hung a little low over his hip bones with a skull buckle on the belt.

“N-Names Evella… y-you look a-amazing…”

“Nyeh, Thank You! My Name Is Papyrus. Most Call Me Charm. You Wished To Speak With Me My Dear?” 

“I would Umm… like to set an appointment but I think I would like to talk to you at home.”

“I’d Be Happy To. My Shift Here Is Ending.”

“H-how much?”

“I Only Charge For Actual Services. There’s No Charge For Just Talking.” 

“You are too kind.” Evella smiled softly even though she didn’t know how she truly felt about taking him to the lion’s den that is her master’s place.

“Have you… been to Uhh… this house over…” Evella was trying to say Nightmare’s place without saying it.

“Well, That Depends On Which You Mean. There Are Many Around Here. You Will Have To Be More Specific I’m Afraid.” They walked out of the bar and when she was out of earshot of others she relaxed a little bit.

“You Seemed To Be Tense Until Just Now, Are You Alright?” 

“I was drugged earlier.”

“I See… I Am Sorry To Hear That.” 

“Don’t be. I am and always will be the one that causes the problems.”

“Now Don’t Say That.” 

“I figured if I am such that trouble follows me I should embrace it. In fact Nightmare… well he is teaching me things.”

“T… Teaching You?” He suddenly seemed a little unnerved.

“I won’t hurt you. Master needs you. He told me so.”

“That Is Not What Worries Me.” 

“What does?”

“He Is Not Known To Be A Merciful Monster… To Think That Someone Like You Would Be Caught Up With… Someone Like Him Makes Me Feel As If I’ve Failed Somewhere.”

“I told you… I am trouble. My dad murdered my mom and me over and over again until I finally snapped and killed him.”

“I Am Sorry That You Had To Be Part Of Such A Horrible Thing… But That Doesn’t Mean You’re Trouble!” 

“I had guy after guy betray me in ways I couldn’t speak of. I never killed after dad but…”

“Maybe You Just Haven’t Met The Right One.” 

“Whose perfect for me? I am beyond saving.”

“I… Wish I Knew, But You Are Not Beyond Saving. No One Is… There Is Always The Hope. Even When Things Seem The Darkest. Even Nightmare Is Not Beyond Redemption.”

“Hope? He probably laugh at me if I got caught and rightfully so.” 

“I Don’t Know… Nightmare Is… Complicated.”

“Tell me about it. I want to pay you… so you don’t tell him what I said.”

“You Don’t Need To Pay Me For That… In Fact… I Think Maybe You Might… Well, No… That’s Far Too Much Pressure. Nevermind.” 

“I will do it tell me!”

“I Don’t Know If Anyone Can… But… Maybe If Someone Can Find What Goodness Is Still In Him… It Might Be You.” 

“Hehe.. I think you might be right… I should work as a lust lady…”

“That Was Not What I Said.” 

“I was joking… sorry I make up things if I am nervous.”

“You… Have An Odd Sense Of Humor.” 

“I am weird. Here we are…” She opened the door and led him up the stairs to Nightmare.

“Master… you here?”

“of course.” He came into the room, sitting down on the throne. 

“I brought Charm like you asked of me.”

“good. you may go if you like or stay, it is up to you.” 

“I will take my leave. So you may discuss your business privately.” Evella left the room but not far enough she couldn’t hear what they were discuss.  Once she was out of the room Nightmare turned his attention to Charm.

“Nightmare, You Wished To See Me?”

“yes, my heat is coming up and i wish for your services to… keep it in line.” 

“Of Course. You Did Ask My Brother This Before Now Did You Not?” 

“yes, but it seems his time has come and gone.”

“Yes, I Am Still Not Sure I Understand Why He Has Done This… But That Is Neither Here Nor There. Of Course The Usual Up Front Fee Will Be Required.”

“you will have it, along with any other compensation you require for rendering services for that week.” 

“Very Good Then. What Date Am I Expected Here?” 

“on the twilight of the twenty seventh day.” 

“I Will Be Here. Is There Anything Else You Require?” 

“no.”

Evella listened to the conversation as much as possible before giving up and going to her room. She made herself a sandwich and sat down to log into the chat as her alter ego.

Sweetdreams: Hi! I was wondering if someone has any advice?

Sunny12: hi there! what kind of advice?

Sweetdreams: I know this guy and he is kind of a jerk but there is something intriguing about him. How can I say I like him?

Sunny12: i wouldn’t if he’s a jerk. that’s not good for you.

Sweetdreams: I see. I guess I don’t know what is good for me then…

Sunny12: you deserve someone who will protect and love you, who will support you and be everything you need to continue living in this world. who will protect and support your dreams.

Sweetdreams: … That sounds nice. I should go… thanks sunny12

Sunny12: sure thing! good luck sweetdreams!

Sweetdreams has logged out

Evella went to the throne room. She wondered if he was still up or not.

Charm had left by then and Nightmare seemed to be off in thought, but he was clearly awake.

“Master, you alright?”

“i am a little disappointed, but it cannot be helped. it is nothing of your doing.” 

“I am sorry master. I shouldn’t have drank or ate anything on my mission.” She got on her knees pleading a bit.

“it would have been suspicious if you didn’t.” He eyes her a moment.

“i assumed you would know the place. that was my error.”

“I should have been more stealthier or cunning. I failed you.” She bowed her head down in shame. He frowned slightly, why was she so persistent in this?

“I can’t believe he drugged me… I was so dumb.” 

“you live to learn from it. consider it a lesson and move on. there are other things to do.” 

“You should punish me.”

“you seem to do that well enough on your own.” 

“I guess so. I just…”  He got up and walked over to her. One hand reaching forward and tilting her head up so that their gazes met.

“if i decide you have failed, then i will give a proper punishment. until that time i expect you to focus your thoughts and energies on learning.” 

“Yes Master. Thank you master.” She took his hand and caressed her face into it. He was a little startled by this, though it didn’t show outwardly. He studied her with barely concealed curiosity. Rather than yanking back, he simply observed this … unexpected behavior. She nuzzled against the hand and closed her eyes a moment before she realized what she was doing and slowly let his hand go. She didn’t want to but she felt that she was being judged.

“G-good night m-master. I am sorry I worried you.” Evella got up and rushed to her room trying to hide the flush on her face.

What… was that? He watched her retreat, something stirred… a memory he wished he could forget… That he didn’t want to … but that look on her face when she’d stopped, seeming to realize what she was doing and… the reaction that followed. It had sparked a memory he did not wish to remember. Seeing someone react that way, but not to him… no. Never to him. They all despised him, but his brother… who was as oblivious as a stone wall… he’d seen several young maidens give his brother such a look. He shook away the memory, even the maiden he had once considered had looked down on him and saw only his brother… He felt something he hadn’t in a very long time… Something he had not ever entertained.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day she got up early and got into some yoga clothes and a stretchy shirt to do yoga in the throne room. Nightmare had simply watched her come in without comment. A book in hand.

“I need to clear my mind…” She commented as she began to downward dog. His gaze darted from her to the book as he tried to ignore her. Though he would be lying if he said that was entirely possible… She began to bend her back arching into a semi arch. It was a more intense move but she was pretty flexible and she did various other moves that showed that off like the backwards crane. Where it involved standing on one foot holding the other foot in the other hand while extending her arm out. He was pretending not to be watching her out of the corner of his socket, but she was incredibly flexible… 

“Master, what will you teach me today?” 

“hmmm, perhaps some cloaking.” 

“May I ask you a question master?”

“yes.”

“Do you like males over females?” She asked because of Charm.

“no.” There had been a pause as he’d considered the question.

“But you asked for Charm. Is he not a male?”

“he is, but as a skeleton like myself his magic allows him to be gender fluid… as you humans say. though in a more literal way than what your words suggest.” 

“I see. I j-just was c-curious.” She flushed a little and coughed to cover up her bashfulness.

“hmm.” He did not seem bothered by the question. Normally he’d wonder why any would bother asking and wouldn’t have bothered answering, but he did not really mind her asking.

“Will I be able to sneak into your bed with this cloaking spell then?” She joked. She was talking before but he was too lost in thought to have notice and it was that like that caught his attention.

“i imagine if you had the want of that, yes it would be possible.” He replies candidly, despite that he seemed off in thought. He had clearly heard her.

“Yeah?” 

“the spell is meant to cloak sound and sight. though it will not fool the sense of smell so as long as you are not in heat or something you would be perfectly fine.” 

“Pfftt… I bet you sneaked into my room.”

“to what purpose?” He seemed a little confused. What exactly was she suggesting here?

“Uhh… nothing. I guess… sorry master.” Evella listened to him explain the spell and for three days it would take her to master it. It was not the most simplest of spells to master.

“Voila… naked Evella…” She was cloaked so if she had clothes on or not was not assured.

“amusing. it seems you have mastered the spell.” He coughed into one hand though he need not really to hide the odd tint… it was barely there as it was. 

“I always wanted to do this!” Evella tossed off her shirt and bra… the bra landing on Nightmares face and shorts and underwear. Of course once she let go of said clothing it had appeared flying through the air… 

“might i ask why?” He brushed off the garments into a pile. 

“Because I am truly free… no one to judge me about me.”

“ah... yes, i suppose.”

“It is so liberating…” A slight smile tugged at the bone that served as lips. Minutes later her magic wavered and there she was spinning around in the nude thinking she was invisible.

“You should try this!! It is so much fun!” He had averted his gaze though.

“i did long ago… though i was not so fortunate that someone told me when it wore off. the spell has its limitations… it only lasts thirty minutes. you might want your things.” 

“Hehe… it hasn’t- oh my.” She covered herself as best as she could as she retrieved her clothing.

“it has indeed.” He wasn’t looking her direction. 

“Does- does my body… seem that repulsive to you master?”

“you misunderstand. i was not always the prince of darkness, but i was raised among nobility. some traditions are worth keeping.” After a moment she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He was surprised by the gesture, what had been a faint tint had deepened just enough to be seen...

“Thank you master.” She smiled at him, fully clothed.

“are you quite finished so that we can move on?” 

“Yes master.”

“good.” He turned back to her.

“now that you have mastered cloaking, the next should be easier. it is of similar stealth caliber.”

“What is it?”

“it is meant to befuddle magic senses and enhanced ones, like sharpened sight or smell. combined with the cloaking spell, it can make one almost entirely invisible to anyone and everyone, but like the cloak spell it has a similar time limit.”

“That sounds AMAZING!” Her eyes glint with excitement. He spent the rest of the next fifteen minutes explaining the spell and the consequences of doing it wrong… because doing this one wrong meant it backfired on the caster.

“So it will mess up my smell? Or make me smell? I know I won’t get it right so… you might as tell me how bad it will be.”

“it will keep you from smelling anything actually. a minor consequence, but an annoying one nonetheless.” 

“Oh so it will be great around diapers and farts then.” She tried the spell and it worked… it was kinda surprising to her and he instructed her to do the cloaking with it and she combined the two flawlessly. Decided to be mischievous she snuck up to him and blew gently against his neck.

“hey! i know that’s you, ya know.” 

“You sure?” She teased going to the other side to do the same thing.

“i don’t have windows open.” He retorts back, gently batting a hand in her direction to shoo her off even if he missed actually making physical contact.

“I supposedly smell like flowers to Lustby.”

“... you’re a virgin?” She paused a moment before replying. He hadn’t considered that honestly.

“Yeah…” He smirked a little.

“all that mischief and that’s the one mischief you haven’t been up to.” 

“I j-just haven’t found the r-right playmate…”

“picky are we?” 

“I say you but you don’t want this.”

“is that what they told you?” He seemed rather annoyed at this notion.

“It is not them… it is me… “ He frowned a little.

“i don’t understand… you told yourself this?” 

“You mentioned you have a really good brother and you… I am torn inside.”

“what does my having a brother have to do with anything?” 

“It doesn’t I have a voice in my head that still wants to believe in rainbows and unicorn shit… while the other voice is telling me there is nothing but soot and the unicorn is just a horn stuck to a horse.” He was silent a moment. A long moment.

“there once was such a creature. in my world… years ago.” 

“...There was?” 

“yes. the tales used to say only the purest of maidens could get the creature to lie still… else any who approached would incur its wrath and be dashed upon horn or hoof.”

“Heh… well I know where I be.” She made the hung gesture. Not that he could see because the spell hadn’t wore off yet.

“you mean besides being so close to me that i could touch you if i just tried so hard to find your exact position in time before you moved?” She shivered by his words. It was soft… His tone was softer than usual. 

“I am not a unicorn… I won’t… hurt you or run away.” He seemed to focus on the sound before tentatively reaching out. She moved forward to meet his hand with her hand. Taking it gently and running her thumb against his hand. He said nothing. She reappeared still holding his hand. He seemed to be studying their hands, like it was something new and foreign to him.

“See… still here.” She said softly.

“i do see.” Evella let go of his hand and for a moment both of their hands lingered before returning to their respective sides.

“A-anyway…” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, flushing a deep red. 

“Any more lessons today.”

“not for today.” 

“Thank you master.” Evella bowed and left to go to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary, aka Evella, aka Frisk, went to work as usual. The questions lately seemed harder to answer than usual but they were the same kind of questions that she usually got.

Like …

He is gone all the time is he cheating on me?

My girlfriend likes to cuddle all the time. Is she needy?

I can’t get my boyfriend to cuddle with me. Does he hate me?

How can I get him/her to see me as beautiful/handsome? 

On and on… 

Still at the same time it has been some of the longest shifts she ever did. Even though her and her master didn’t talk for long periods it was nice to have the company. He was patient, in his own way, and constantly encouraging her to do better. She had to remind herself that she basically sold her soul and the only reason he was being patient was because he didn’t want to break his tool.

He sat, contemplative. How best to get that apple from his brother. It wasn’t really that he needed the apple so much in that destroying it would finally force him to understand. Not just to empathize with him or feel sorry for him… but to truly fell the torment that he had to bear. He found though that his pupil seemed to interrupt his thoughts with her absence. It was… annoying, to say the least. 

“Good job Mary! This was the best show yet!” 

“Oh well… I was just … trying?”  _ Yeah, I guess that sounds right.  _

“Well gotta go. Cya guys.” Evella made her way back to the house and made her way up. She got to the throne room.  It was irony… no, mere coincidence he had been thinking about how she would be useful with her appearance to lull his brother into a false sense of security when she had just walked into the throne room. 

“Good evening master!” She smiled. 

“good evening. you seem to be in a good mood.” 

“Why shouldn’t I be?” 

“it was merely an observation.” 

“I just happen to be in a good mood because I back home with my master. Are you having a good day or you coming up with a way to take over the world?” Evella has taken to the custom of bowing to her master when coming home. It is to show respect to him and this time was no different. 

“now when did i say i wanted to take over the world? that’s far too much of a headache.” 

“Hehe… true. I guess a golden apple will have to do.” 

“it is more than just a simple apple.” 

“Then what it is it? You said it was the last apple on the tree and that your goodie two shoes of a brother took it.” 

“indeed he did and it is. with its destruction that brother of mine will finally see the truth of things. our little war will come to an end. just as our world has.” 

“What is that master?” 

“just as you have said, not everything is rainbows and sunshine; the world is harsh, unforgiving, it takes without thinking, often without giving back, caring only for its own well being and its own goals. even so called charity is often done to just “look good” in the eyes of others rather than for the actual sake of wanting to help those who are in need.” 

“So… by taking the apple it will do what then?” Evella asked feeling confused about this plan.

“once i touch it, it will turn into a nightmare apple. the last of the dreams and hopes from our world shall finally die, he will have no choice but to see the truth in front of him; to accept that our world was not what he thought it was. that he was the only one of us that those ingrates ever loved.”

“I see…” Evella for some reason was starting to think that his ideals were a little unrealistic and if he achieved them it wouldn’t really help anyone but make everyone miserable.  _ Isn’t that what I wanted though? So that others could suffer?  _

“I will be leaving you master to head to my room unless you wish to give me a lesson or would… like to … talk?” 

“i’ve been thinking that your skills have been coming along nicely, it is - perhaps - time to put them to the test. to see if you can utilize what you have learned without the additional magic.” 

“You want me to spar you?” 

“nothing like that. rather, a minor mission. humans seem to enjoy this holiday called halloween.” 

“It is pretty popular for the scary moments.” 

“so i have heard. your mission is to find some adults and, in a place where they have nothing to fear, to create terror. how you do it will be up to you.” 

“Yes, master.” Evella bowed and left to do her mission. She had to figure out a place that would have nothing to fear… a park would do nicely. What can the fear be? She was pretty good at voices maybe she can pretend to be a child in distress… that would draw them out. It sounded like a decent plan. She made her way to the park to see how many were out wandering about. 

There were several young adults on dates. Evella couldn’t help but watch and stare a little bit as most just held hands and walked through the park. Her mind wandered to the other day when her hand was holding her master’s… no Nightmare’s hand. The thought quickly was shook from her mind as she went to work. First, she disguised herself and summoning a small boy figure and making the boy run in front of all these individuals screaming for help. He soon got everyone’s attention. The crowd followed the boy and the boy ran off the steep hill into what was likely his doom. The fear and concern for the little boy grew as no one heard from him any longer. More and more beings started to arrive but to no avail. TV reporters started to report a missing boy was spotted running towards the cliff afraid and haven’t been found yet. It was as successful as one mission can get. Evella made her way back before the police and ambulance workers even showed up. The guilt… that was particularly troublesome. Usually she had a reason why she did what she did but this… was because she did it for him. She shook off the feeling as she entered the house again. 

“It is done master or did you already know that?” She bowed to him in the throne room. 

“i can see the success in your eyes.”

“It will most likely make the news. About a boy falling off a hillside.” 

“excellent. you’ve done well.”

“Thank you master. Hearing you say that warms my soul.” She smiled.

“soon you will be ready for phase two.” 

“What is phase two master?” 

“more advanced spells.”

“I see. I look forward to it. Maybe… since I graduated level one a momentary celebration is …” She went quiet as she figured he probably didn’t want to do it.

“hmmm. what did you have in mind?” He’d honestly never done such a thing before, but the idea was intriguing.

“You want to celebrate? Uhh… we can get pizza or we can watch a movie or anything master.”

“there is no reason not to and you have done well so a break is in order.”

“What makes you happy master?” She asked innocently enough.  He was silent. He had never been asked that before… What made him happy? His expression shifted to one of thoughtfulness. Indeed… what did? Did anything anymore? 

“Master? Are you okay?” Evella dared to approach his chair and briefly touched his hand before retreating it. 

“i have never been asked that before.” 

“I see. Well if you want I can let you think about it for awhile. We can celebrate tomorrow. It is your hard work that made me the way I am.” 

“it was your determination that saw you through though.” 

“I kinda want… to know what m-makes you happy.” She mutters something else but it clearly couldn’t be understood by anyone who wasn’t two inches away.

“why?”

“W-why? Because I want my m-master happy is why.” She had a flush on her face. 

“i see. what about you? do you know the answer to that yourself?”

“For me? What makes me happy? I thought I had happiness several times but it always seems to be taken from me at the last moment. Right now I am happy so I have to embrace this moment with you master.” She paused before speaking again.

“Happiness is a fleeting moment that can be taken from you at any given moment.” 

“true.”

“Maybe you can order some food for us to share master? That would be nice. Just food for thought.” She didn’t mean for the pun but it was already out there. 

“indeed. do you have a preference on what you want on your pizza?”

“I like sausage and mushroom.” He nods and pulls out his phone, tapping it.

“You calling the pizza in then master? If you are doing that I will go grab the bottle of wine I have in the refrigerator up in my room… Oh we can eat up there!”

“i am.” 

“You are going to eat in my- your apartment area too?” 

“it would be most sensible.”

“Sounds like a date!” The moment the word slipped out she covered her mouth and glanced away before scrambling to think of the right word.

“D-date to mark on the calendar… to remember by that I achieved this goal.” She had a deep flush on her face. He seemed to be mildly amused. Evella made her way to her apartment straightening it up as much as she could even changing her outfit into a black strapless dress with high heels to match. She put her hair up in a messy bun as she wanted to look like she wasn’t trying… and waited. When he arrived into the living room of the apartment with the pizza it seemed he had changed as well during that time. Opting for a simple grey polo and black slacks.

“Oh hey… I am over here at the table master.” She tried to stay calm but her nerves got the better of her and she could feel her shifting a lot more in the chair she sat in. He headed over to her with the pizza box.

“Y-you look h-handsome master. You didn’t n-need to dress up for me.” Her flush matched the rouge she was wearing as she poured him and her a glass of red wine.

“you look radiant yourself.” He replies and sets the pizza box on a counter. Evella was speechless as the flush deepened. She smiled as she grabbed the plates and set them out. She grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat. 

“So… you never c-celebrated anything? I thought you w-were royalty or something with that throne of yours.” 

“nobility, not royalty. and there were celebrations… but i was never invited to any.” 

“Sorry, if I knew you… I would have invited you to my house for a sleepover or two. I bet you can tell a good horror story.” 

“i... wouldn’t know.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Never had a sleepover? Tonight we can have one.” 

“what does one do at a sleepover?” 

“It is fun! We eat pizza… step one complete. Step two we gather ice cream from my freezer and eat it in front of a television and talk smack of some high school bully and talk about that crush but never admit their name. Then we basically stay up all night or sleep together in bed… I mean it will be a little different than t-that but y-you get w-what I mean.” 

“hmmm. sounds like an odd way to celebrate, but it seems like possibly a thing to try.” Evella put on a huge grin as she ate her pizza.

“It is so much fun master! You won’t regret it. I used to do it a lot when things… were normal.” 

“before things changed?” He asks, but does not ask about said past itself.

“Yeah, before I had to relive my death over and over again.” He nods thoughtful.

“How is the pizza master? Are you enjoying it?” 

“it is good.” Evella smiled as she finished her meal. 

“Pizza the ultimate food… it is comforting, easy to transport, and can be eaten for any meal. Is there anything pizza can’t do?” 

“talk?” He suggests before taking another bite.

“It can talk back… if the pizza is greasy enough it makes your stomach yell at you.” He paused a moment then snickers.

“You… laughed…” 

“i don’t have a stomach.” 

“Pfffttt… I guess you don’t have to worry about pizza talking back to you. Come on… step two is in order.” She got up and went to the freezer to grab the ice cream and two spoons. 

“or any other food.” He replies.

“Pfff… well you never hear the scream of ice cream.” 

“nope. i ate it too fast.” 

“I figured. You are pretty proficient.” He smirks a little.

“Come on…” She put the ice cream on the couch and went over to him and grabbed his hand to drag him to the couch laughing a little bit. He followed her. On any other day no one would have dared what she did… they’d be too scared, but she wasn’t scared of him… 

“Here sit next to me.” Evella picked up the ice cream and sat it on her lap as she plops down. She pats a spot next to her and turned on the television. He sat down next to her.

“What do you want to watch?” She didn’t look over as she flipped through channels but her hand was very close to his on the couch.

“hmmm, i like the twilight zone.” 

“Twilight zone it is then!” She flipped through the channels until she found the show. They began to watch it until Nightmare felt something cold against his teeth. He blinked, but understood after a moment and took a bite. Evella hand fed Nightmare ice cream and snickered. He took his spoon, scooped some up and took a bite, then scooped up more before offering her the next without a word. Evella laughed a little and made a “Ahhh” sound as she opened her mouth. He put the spoon into her mouth, feeding her the ice cream gently. It was a nice moment as she ate the ice cream with him. She took another bite and winced.

“Ice head ache… oooohhh… Sooo cold so much pain…” She smirked as she held her head. The next bite he presented was cold, but there wasn’t any pain with it, it wasn’t entirely obvious, but there was a bit of healing magic in the bite.

“Pfff…” She offered another bite to him but before presenting it to his mouth she blew on it.

“I thought I cool it down for you.” Evella winked and offered the bite. 

“that’s an ice thought but i think it’s already cold.” 

“It is but I thought I would make it that you won’t get an ice headache Nightmare.” It was the first time she called him that since they first met. She offered the ice cream to him again.

“i think that would require that i have blood for that to work.” He replies and takes the bite.

“You mean your soul hasn’t froze over?” 

“why would it?” He seemed a little baffled at this.

“Sometimes… I wonder if mine has… and that I can no longer feel things as I used to.” She waved it off.

“It is just a silly thought sorry. I figured how you were treated before that you might have the same coldness too.” 

“despite it all… i don’t think you are.” 

“You too.” She whispered with a smile.

“I want to keep it unfrozen if possible.” 

“as long as you don’t kill… you’ll be fine.” 

“... You know I have... once.” She set the ice cream on his lap as she stared at the TV. 

“i mean when it’s not in self defense.” 

“Oh… I sometimes wonder though if I could have done it differently. I died so many times that I felt I tried it all but it ended with either mom dying only or both of us. Either way I was scarred. The times I tried to do the right thing like called the cops or get a neighbor it gave dad enough time to kill mom. I felt like I ran out of options… so I stabbed him… over and over again…” Her gaze seemed dim as if felt the pain was too much to bear.

“you defended what was yours from a demon.” He says passively.

“Ever seen the painting of the knight killing a demon?” 

“yes.”

“He is covered in the same taint that he tried to prevent. A murder is a murder Nightmare... I am no better than he is.” 

“taking a life may not change, but the intention behind it can change things.” 

“I imagine so… I had to change my name that day. I couldn’t go and try to explain to mom that I foresaw dad killing her. She never believed me in the previous attempts. I had to leave… and I haven’t been home since. I lost my family either way but… at least mom has a chance to start again. Weather it is a good choice or bad choice to let her survive… I will never know.” 

“the question here... is one life worth more than another?” 

“I guess… it is? I did want to save mom’s life no matter the cost. I could have stayed with the murder route…” 

“your determination has led you here. do you regret it?” 

“No.” 

“then do not question the past.” 

“For a name like Nightmare… that was good advice.” 

“i was not always as i am now. but the past has gone away and we live with our choices.” 

“I agree. I try not to regret any decisions I make.” Evella put the ice cream on the coffee table in front of her and took Nightmare’s hand into hers and squeezes it gently before resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Coming here… is not one of them.” He closed his sockets. Saying nothing more. Somewhere in the middle of the show she found herself looking up at a sleeping Nightmare. She snickered a bit before carefully laying him down on the couch and retrieving a blanket. With the greatest of care she covered him up and hummed a soft lullaby she once heard a long time ago. She pressed her lips against his skull, turned off the TV and put away the ice cream before heading to her bed and sleeping herself. He slept where he was at, something he had not really a need for before. 

The next morning he woke up to the smell of bacon being made in the other room with other fragrances of breakfast items being cooked. Evella was wearing pj bottoms with cartoonish looking bones all over them against a light blue background and a top that says “I am bone tired.” Confused, he woke to the smell, it took his mind a while to catch up.

“Ouch… son of a bitch… stupid fucking grease.” Evella cursed at the pan as the grease splattered and got some on her hand burning her slightly. She waved it off but she still cursed at the breakfast as she set it up. It was a pretty simple meal but it was enough for two. Some toast, eggs, fresh fruit, couple of pancakes and bacon. She usually didn’t make breakfast but today was special. He got up and went over to her. 

“you should know to use gloves when you do anything with fire.” 

“I don’t usually cook… morning by the way.” He nodded and took her hand that she’d burned, green magic sliding over the hand to heal it.

“Y-you know h-healing magic master?” 

“one does not go into combat without knowing how to heal.” 

“That makes sense. Thank you. By the way… did you sleep well?” 

“i did, though it has been a very long time since i have. it is strange.”

“I probably bore you with my stories. I swear I could make a hyper toddler sleep with how I talk.” 

“i do not mind.”

“You don’t mind being bored out of your mind? I know what you mean... I am just giving you grief. Don’t worry I didn’t grope you or steal anything off you. I had a nice time.” He just stared. Neither of those had occurred to him.

“Though I did kiss you.” She smirked as she put the last of the breakfast condiments on the table and sat down. He was not sure what to think of that as he moved to the table. Why had she done that? She glanced at him ever so often as he ate. Evella wondered what his thoughts were. If it surprised him or not. His expression never seemed to have changed and it didn’t seem to have impacted him the way she hoped it did. Still… she didn’t regret doing it. 

“Did you enjoy your first sleepover?” 

“it was enjoyable.” He agrees after some thought.

“Next time your place?” Evella smirked and unable to contain her laughter started to laugh. 

“cute.”

“That all you have to say I am? Not beautiful, smart and more?” 

“you would expect such from others, would you?” 

“No… maybe… I don’t know. I didn’t think you would go for that though master.” 

“such words have often led to deception.” 

“You mean to tell someone they are handsome? That they are smart and wise but sometimes cold... is wrong to say to someone?” She left it up to him to how he takes it.

“not wrong, but those i have heard say such things normally lead to deception in the end.”

“It can… if you lead someone down a road of lies and not have some boundaries of reality. For instance I can’t sing but one can say you sound beautiful and stop me before I make a fool of myself on stage. It all depends on you handle it.” 

“if this is true, then why not it be true for everything? or must other souls muddle the world so with their own ideas of what is right and what is wrong?”


	9. Chapter 9

“There was a morality question once asked ‘if you saw a dying child and the child asked if dying will be painful or not… what do you say?’ Clearly, being alive and not dying like the child you do not know but do you cause the child more fear as it is suffering there? Do you give the child hope at it’s last moment or do you take that moment away and hope it will understand the truth of what it is happening to it?” 

“i once asked something similar to aria, she had cornered me after a fight and yet she did not kill me. though she had the chance. i asked her why she refused to destroy me, if there was really such suffering in death than in life. what she told me… has been a thought that i have considered.” 

“What is that?” 

“she said ‘death is a dream that you wake from, it is what you make of it and yet it is both an answer to everything and nothing. to ask if it is painful is to expect that it will be. yet one cannot know this and thus, there is no answer as to whether suffering life is more painful than death or the reverse.” it is unclear what she fully means.” 

“I can’t be for certain what she means… my guess is that in life you choose certain things and in the end even at death it could mean suffrage if you don’t live your life the way you want to. I think this Aria speaks way too many riddles.” 

“agreed. but even if she is not clear in her words there is one thing for certain. she knows more than any has a right to.” 

“That sounds about right. I have to get ready for work. You are free to stick around and eat your breakfast, this is your home after all.” Evella got up from the table and went to get dressed. It sorta stung that she couldn’t even hear even a small compliment or a thank you. She had to pull it out of him. _You know he is like this… you signed up for the dark magic remember? He is not going to be nice. You are expecting a cheetah to change its’ spots. It doesn’t work._ When she emerged he was gone, the dishes had been cleaned and put away; there was something on the table. A box.

“What is this…?” Evella went up to the box and opened it, unsure what was inside. Inside the box, nestled amidst some lavender tissue paper was a silver chain with small stones set into the links snugly, glittering like a rainbow at her.

“Talk about mixed messages... it is beautiful.” She picked up the chain and put it on. The moment she did there was a brief glow, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. It didn’t seem to have done anything, however.

“Shit, was this some sort of test? I can’t ask him now I got to go.” Evella set the box and left the apartment and went past the throne room.

“Thank you master for the necklace. That was very nice of you. You didn’t need to do that. If you get bored you can always call in on my radio broadcast. Just ask for Mary.” Before Nightmare could say a word she was gone. He didn’t need to though, he had simply watched her leave. He didn’t think he would bother her at work, but he was curious… He tapped his phone and tuned into the station he knew was nearby to listen in. 

“Hello lovers, weirdos, and everyone in between it is me Mary your wonderful guide to anything you have to ask and wonder about. No, I am not Marina so stop asking me if I write that column… so call in with whatever questions you have I may answer it. But first… I know he probably isn’t listening so I can just say as it is. A shout out to well… I don’t know how to call him… friend I guess and more… you are not as big of a monster you claim you are. Now let’s get some calls in.” It was the usual calls that followed. 

Marina? He almost laughed though he wondered what she was saying after that. Was she seriously talking about him or someone else? He listened to the calls out of curiosity.

“So tell me who is this friend? Is it a boyfriend?” One of the callers asked.

“Heh… well he is a boy and he is a friend.” Evella responded then what to the next caller some questions later and another one seeming to relate asks.

“What is your type of guy? Or girl?”

“My type? That is a good question. I like someone is mostly straightforward with me, that I can trust, that they can trust me, patient… and when he holds my hand I feel my heart pitter patter so fast I swear it is heard around the world. I guess that isn’t a type… sorry got off topic there.” He leaned his head into one hand. She had a crush?

“What kind of place would you say is the best for a date?” 

“Any place with someone you like is a perfect date. Myself I think sitting on a couch cuddling up is one of the best places, also going to sit under the stars, and a classic… going to the movie theater.” 

“Mary you are so amazing! Are you currently seeing anyone?”

“No, but I hope that will change soon.” 

“What is the one thing you ever done for a crush or a love one?” 

“I usually don’t cook… so those who I have feelings for. I try to make it the best I can to make it a special memory for them.” 

“What’s the best way to make a special memory, do you think?” 

“That is a good question… special memories can be made when you have that moment of clarity I think. It is hard to explain but I once was told that it is like touching a unicorn… it is only done so by the purest of souls and I think if it is with that same intent that a special memory can be made. It doesn’t have to be one of those hormonal rage moments when you are making a memory. It is the time when all the walls seems to be closing in and it is that person willing to give you that ear to hear you out. The one who will reach out and take a chance… Special memories, my friend, are rare but… if you are lucky and you are patient enough, I hope you can make one yourself. Well I think that is about it… I think we got time for one more call.” 

_that seems familiar… hmm._

“What’s the best thing you’ve done with this interest of yours?” Nightmare frowned slightly. Why did that voice sound familiar? 

“Good question. I think between classes and hanging out with them that is about it. That is all the time I have today. Thank you for listening and remember. Love and happiness is yours to take if you know where to look for it. Keep searching. Take care.” Evella turned off the microphone and made her way down the lobby. 

“Hey Mary.” Her co worker Jack came up to her.

“I didn’t know you had a crush.”

“I just don’t talk about my personal life very often. What about it?” Jack looked nervously at the floor.

“M-maybe someday y-you like to get some c-coffee.”

“I tell you what Jack if this crush doesn’t work out, sure. Until then… I will see you at work.” Evella made her way home and did her usual routine of bowing in the throne room.

“... Master?” She glanced up and realized he wasn’t even sitting at his usual throne of his. She began to search for him. Unsure where to look she began to go through the rooms that she usually just avoided. The room she found him in was a library with several books that lined the shelves that seemed to cover the walls. She smirked and using her cloaking and disguising her magic she snuck up behind him to see what he was reading. The book in his hands was in a strange writing though, it wasn’t in any language she had seen before. He was flipping through the pages, seeming to scan them for something.

“What are you looking for Master?” She whispered into his ear canal. 

“answers to some questions i have… about the past.” 

“What is that?” She asks into his other ear canal.

“questions about this world’s past.” 

“I see… thank you for the necklace by the way.” He could feel her press her back against his.

“i am pleased you enjoy the charm.” 

“It doesn’t look like any charm necklace I ever seen. What kind of charms are we talking about?”

“general protective charms.” 

“... Protective? Protect me from what? Oh, yeah… I guess with me getting drugged thing might influence that one. I like it still. It is very pretty and yeah…” Evella realized it could be for a different reason.

“Or is it to protect me from you during the heat… isn’t that coming soon?”

“it is and it will protect you from a number of things, even from a heat. in a way.”

“What if someone wouldn’t want to be protected by a heat?”

“from, not by.” 

“Okay from… then hypothetically what do I have to do?”

“... simply take it off.” 

“I see.” There was a long pause between them.

_why … why is she suggesting such things so close to the heat?_ Did she not know how dangerous one could be?

“I can’t decide what is the right choice. I mean it should be a simple choice but… anyways did you get a chance to listen to the radio broadcast today? I gave a shout out to you. I figured you most likely getting super smart and coming up with some grand plan.” _so my assumptions weren’t wrong._

“it was interesting, in its own way.”

“You did listen? H-how much?” _No way could he put it together._

“i listened to the entire thing.” _Shit… he might have put it together._

“so, you’ve developed a crush… i believe that is what it is called.” 

“I... I believe so... I didn’t know I w-was going to but it did… happen. I am sorry master… I mean Nightmare.” She felt her cheeks feel hot as her concentration of the spell broke and if he would turn to face her she had cheeks that could shame a cherry.

“heh... aren’t you quite the sight.” 

“S-shush… you c-can’t say you never had a c-crush on someone before.” She was feeling embarrassed.

“indeed i cannot. still, i feel this new change will be interesting.” 

“N-new change? What d-do you mean?”

“did you think i wouldn’t notice?” 

“I am not sure what you are talking about…” _Deny it all! He can’t hurt you if you deny it all!_ Her body language betrayed her as she still looked as red as ever and she was shivering with anticipation and nerves. He smiled a tiny bit, one hand lightly brushing one cheek to draw her attention. Her breathing started to quicken as her eyes met his. They were caught in his sights and she couldn’t stop staring at them.

“N-nightmare…” She wanted to tell him that she liked him and that right that moment her stomach was doing a million flips but her mouth felt so dry...

“loyal and still as delicate as any flower.”

“I-I hehe…” She giggled a little as her nerves were trying anything to get her to do anything. It was like trying to get a monkey to type Shakespeare… it can happen but most likely won’t. He met her gaze, as if trying to gauge her thoughts, fingers lightly tangling in her hair.

“I r-really really like you… a lot… a lot…”

“so you said, so much easier to speak with those who have no involvement.” He murmurs.

“It is a lot easier… because your eye just sucks me in and I can’t think anymore.”

“hmm, well you still have some thought.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“Not much… you?”  _ That was such a stupid question. Why don’t you ask if what side of butter bread lands on if tossed in the air next?  _

“I mean your thoughts on butter brea- I mean on me buttered. I mean on us?” Her subconscious was slamming itself against the wall as it couldn’t believe the words escaping the chamber that is her mouth.

“definitely still can think a bit. it’s rather tempting to change that.” 

“How?” She didn’t realize she did this but she was subconsciously holding onto one of his hands as she looked at him.

“Wait… rather tempting does that mean… you don’t feel the same?”

“i mean, little flower, that i have some measure of control but not much.”

“Oh… oh… I understand now. I thought about calling your escort to tell him to cancel on the day of the heat so… yeah… that would have been crazy right?”

“less crazy and perhaps more dangerous. i don’t think you would be ready to handle something like that. yet.”

“Okay… but if you plan to go through with this with him and we are going to develop this relationship promise me you won’t like him… like you like me okay? It is a means to justify the ends sort of thing…”

“i have no intentions of being tied to someone so frivolous. he may have his use during this time, but he is too careless with those he depends on. you have my word.” 

“You are tied to me because of my vow and that is forever but do you- ?” She wondered if it was appropriate for her to ask such things from her master. It felt like she was crossing a line.  It didn’t matter as a skeleton with a purple faux fur that detailed a blue vest walked into the room. He also wore a pair of leather pants and reminded Evella of that Charm skeleton.

“sorry kids, didn’t mean to interrupt your little party of yours. i just came by to talk about me quitting. who’s is this lovely lady?” 

“I am Evella… you?”

“i am hurt nightmare baby… you didn’t tell her about me? i am lust. i am the thing that used to rock your boyfriend’s world.” 

“B-boyfriend???” Evella flushed deeply. 

“boy toy or is it that you are the toy little lady?” She was taken aback and was quiet for a moment.  _ Is that what I am? A toy?  _ Evella wondered. 

“it doesn’t matter either way.” 

“i already know about your mate lust. you have a lot of  _ nerve _ disturbing me.” His gaze narrowed at the other.

“i felt we had such a long relationship that i should at least extend the courtesy to tell you in person.” 

“tch. you wish it was anything but business. it was not necessary to come here yourself.”

“i did and here i am… i didn’t know you were taking in frisks now.” Evella frowned at the name. 

“it doesn’t concern you.” He replied icily.

“i suppose not…” Lust tapped his jaw as if contemplating something. 

“if you have any sense besides your own self interest you will keep your trap shut.” 

“you know i am good at that.” 

“except when it comes to  _ them. _ don’t think i don’t know about your little clique.” 

“even the clique doesn’t know i service you. my clients are always treated with the highest regard.”

“and i am not your client any longer. unless you have other business here, be gone.” 

“yes i do. i been given a new charm… for charm… hehe anyway it allows charm to change into anything you wish.” Nightmare did not seem amused.

“i told him i would run it over to you and several other clients of his. so here…” Lust tosses over what appears to be a key chain. Nightmare caught it with a tentacle, but said nothing.

“always so cheerful. goodbye nightmare. goodbye frisk… evella… you know you sound familiar… like that mary… hmmm…” 

“out.” He wasn’t going to say it again. Lust snickered and disappeared with that. 

“That fucking sucks…” 

“not the most professional of creatures i’ve had to do business with.” 

“I guess but he seemed to figure out my persona Mary. What if he calls? What do I do?” 

“like all of the others, he can see souls. if he calls your station, feign ignorance. no point in treating him any different than any of the other callers. let alone validating his suspicions. my concern is that he’ll gossip with the others about your presence even if he never mentions why he was here. he never could keep his mouth shut about anything that wasn’t about a client.”

“I see.” 

“it could cause problems.”  _ He thinks I am a liability to him. I was supposed to be the one to infiltrate the group to get the apple.  _

“be on guard, i don’t want that riff raff getting any more ideas like the drug at the bar.” 

“Yes master.” Evella nodded feeling that the romantic moment they had was gone. 

_ i don’t like this. him knowing could spoil everything… but i can’t simply ‘be rid’ of him because if i tried there would just be another blasted load… hmmm, but a nighttime visitation should cement in that brain of his to keep his big mouth shut. i did not work so hard to find someone only to have them snatched away by the enemy! i could… hmmm, but would it be proper to now? _

“Are you going to use the charm during your heat then?” Evella was trying to make some sort of conversation with him.

“we’ll see, i have not planned for it.” He put the charm into a pocket in his phone for now.

“Yeah, I guess so… I should let you be master.”  _ It is one sided and now that he knows he will have the advantage over me. _

“i have no plans for tonight. you are not interrupting.” 

“You said you were looking up something.” 

“yes, but it is not currently important. it will only be important at a later date.” He put the book back on its shelf. He was rather miffed at the interruption by that… one.

“What is it that you like to do master?” 

_ hmmm, it feels like something has shifted, but i cannot figure it out. _

“aside from reading i do draw on occasion.” 

“Pfff… I meant what do you wish to do with me master?” 

“ah, you should be more specific.” 

“Yes master, sorry master.” He studied her a moment. She seemed a little distant. 

“you seem to have something on your mind. you are more distracted than normal.” 

“I feel… conflicted and confused master.” 

“about?” Her gaze seemed a little shifty as she tried to figure out the right words to say.

“Us… and if Lust was right if I was your toy. I don’t like that thought very much. To be used...” 

“that uncouth fool needs to learn to keep his ideals to himself. the idea i would have a toy is ridiculous and insulting on several levels.” 

“I umm want to... know how you feel… about me?” She closed her eyes expecting the worst. 

He was silent a moment, gathering his thoughts before he tucked some stray hair behind one of her ears, his tone was soft.

“i do not know much how those… cretins do such things nor do i care over much, but to me you are my lady, a flower that bloomed in a garden that once was barren.” She blinked and stared into his eye light with a new sensation taking over her. Evella smiled and with the encouraging words she leaned up and kissed his teeth gently. He returned the gentleness. 

“I like you a l-lot … y-you already know that… I weew…” She had a light flush crossing her cheek bones. 

“shall we find something to eat? i believe the hour is growing later and it is that time of the evening.” 

“I would like that. Where to? Oh does that mean I can hold your hand master? DOES THAT MEAN WE CAN HAVE NICKNAMES?” She was very excited about all this. 

“i suppose, though please refrain from shouting next to me.” 

“Sorry master. I am just so… happy. I haven’t been this way for a long time.” Evella press her lips against his cheek instead of squealing with joy. He gave her a small smile, she was a quick learner. It was one of the things he liked about her.

“Master would you like a new nickname?”

“what did you have in mind?” 

“Ummm… hmm… Nightblade? No, uhh…Prince or King… or uhh… stargazer no I give up. I am so used to calling you master I don’t know what good nickname would be. Warlock… oohhh that sounds cool or Wizard. What do you think of that my Prince?” 

“i think from the question you’ve chosen one.” 

“Oh… I g-guess I did then Prince it is. Is that okay with you? What shall my nickname be?”

“hmmm.” 

“I guess you kinda already gave me a nickname by calling me Evella. Does the name have any special meaning to it?”

“it is a play on the name “eve” that means “first” i believe. and it’s not a nickname.” 

“Oh I guess that makes sense. So Prince having the same amount of trouble thinking of a nickname like me?” 

“hmmm, a little.” 

“Well you said I was your flower…” Evella flushed, making the suggestion.

“Though if anyone heard you say that... you might lose that tough exterior look that you worked so hard to uphold.” 

“snowdrop.” He says after a moment.

“the only flower that blooms in winter.” 

“... I really like that name.” Evella wrapped her arms around his neck slowly meeting his teeth with her lips. She kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss, as he did, the tentacles retreated. For the first time in a very long time, Nightmare was himself. After, they parted Evella was shocked to see the tentacles gone. She found herself staring into a pair of deep violet eye lights, a gold circlet gracing the pale bones.

“Prince... what happened to you? Is everything okay?” 

“this is… unexpected.” He looked at one hand.

“i haven’t looked this way since... “ He seemed rather baffled by the change. 

“It doesn’t matter. I mean… it does if it hurts you.” 

“no. it doesn’t hurt. before i consumed the apples… this was how i was.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“You said your brother got all the attention? They were obviously thinking they didn’t stand a chance to be with you.” Evella flushed. 

“yes. it was because he protected the golden apples.”

“Ahh… greed. I like you whatever you look like Nightmare… Prince… Master… all are one in the same to me.” 

“i think it was more that they preferred the golden apples… because they were formed from good dreams. but i wonder if this is temporary or… hmmm. the magic has never done this before. i will have to experiment. ” 

“I will help! How do we experiment this? By seeing how many kisses does it take to change you back? Do we see how long this lasts? I bet we can even go straight into Grillby’s and they wouldn’t know who you are… except me.” Evella tried to get a better look at his circlet that fit his skull.

“May I?” 

“go ahead, and i suppose you can try.” 

“Yeah!... I mean yeah… I was kinda curious if it… would fit…” She couldn’t hide the excitement that crossed her face as she gently lifted it off his skull and placed it on her head. It seemed to fit her head.

“How do I look my Prince?” He chuckles a little.

“it suits you.”

“My first royal decree is uhh… having ice cream after my prince takes me out for thy supper thee has spoke of…” 

“you know, this could work very well to our benefit…” He smirks.

“What do you mean?” 

“i mean that like this i can go out into public and no one will know. just as you said.”

“You mean it? I mean it makes sense but… this can be so much fun master! I mean Prince.” 

“i do. i think the use of nicknames in public will suffice to keep the cover.” 

“Though if Red or Lust sees me…” 

“doesn’t matter. i will deal with those fools if they approach.” Evella smiled and put her arm around his arm. 

“Have you been outside ever?” 

“not in the daylight. shall we?” 

“Yes Prince.” The two head to the front door and paused for a moment.

“It is going to be very bright. Are you going to be okay?” 

“i think i’ll be fine.” 

“Alright… let’s try this.” Evella pushed open the door and let the daylight shine in and let it shine upon them. He blinked a moment, adjusting his eye sight, but stepped into the light easily enough; it had never really hurt him, he had just preferred the darkness was all. She followed quickly behind and wrapped her arm around his arm again so she can walk by his side. She couldn’t help but snicker and giggle from the thoughts she had of those in the park the other day.

“care to share?” He asks as they walk through the streets, no one really paying them any attention.

“The other day when I went to the park to do that… mission… I was slightly jealous of all those couples who were walking like this. I kept thinking to myself that I wish I could do that with master and… here I am with you Prince doing just that. Fate is weird isn't?” 

“it is indeed.” They walked passed a hot dog stand not noticing Foxtrot was running it. Foxtrot quickly texted Red.

Foxtrot: i think i saw that frisk you mentioned. she is with a sans of sorts.

Red: who?

Foxtrot: i dunno didn’t recognize him. could be a new sans. think i should say something?

Red: wait, how can you not know who it is? there aren’t that many of us here! 

Foxtrot: come here and see for yourself. i am at my hot dog stand.

Red: okay. i’ll be there in a moment.

Red sighed and looked over at his mate, it seemed she was fast asleep for the moment. Being pregnant sure tired one out and he’d been giving her a foot massage to help her and she’d just conked out at some point. Risk’s belly was starting to show their child. He smiled a little, he still felt his soul do little jumps seeing the tiny soul that was growing inside his mate. He made a quick note and stuck it on top of her in case she woke and wondered where he was at:

went to visit foxtrot at his hot dog stand, be back asap or call if you need something.

<3 red

He teleported to the hot dog stand.

“hey.”

“hey… see over there…” Foxtrot points slightly towards Nightmare and Evella. Red looked over in the direction the other indicated. The heck?

“huh…”

“what do you know that sans?”

“nope. never seen him before in my life… but…” He pulled out his phone and took a quick snapshot and then sent the image off to Ink.

“if anyone knows, the artist does.” 

“see, i told you i had no idea… yeah he should.”

“yeah, yeah, i get it.” 

“how is risk holding up? tutu is worried about her. we had a heck of a time through the pregnancy.” 

“she’s doing well as can be expected, had some cravings the other day and she fell asleep when i gave her a foot massage just a few minutes ago.” 

“hehe... you are going to be wrapped around her finger.” 

“like i wasn’t already.” Red replies with a snort.

“well true enough…” 

  
  


In a gallery… 

Ink felt his phone go off. He wondered who it was. He checked it.

“Is this where you want the picture?” Smartie was trying to balance on a ladder top with one foot on the step and the other dangling off. The ladder was swaying a bit. 

“oh, yeah, there but be careful there.” He went over to her and opened the message.

“holy s-” He was interrupted by his own ink...

“What? Wha- AHHHH!!!” She slipped off the ladder falling. Ink dropped his phone to catch her.

“Hi… nice c-catch…” She said after he caught her successfully.

“y-yeah. looks like the painting got hung too. though maybe next time don’t stand so precariously?” 

“Okay sweetie.” Smartie kissed his forehead gently. 

“ugh... i got ink everywhere… and i just took a shower ten minutes ago…” He sighs a little as he sets her back on her feet.

“I can help clean you off.” 

“oh?”

“I m-mean… if you… w-want me to.” She flushed deeply. 

“i wouldn’t mind the help.” 

“What made you so excited?” She asked.

“this.” He retrieved his phone, showing her a picture.

“Okay another Frisk and Sans… Oh another one who beat us…” 

“not just that, that’s not just any sans…. i haven’t seen him like that in years!” 

“Who is it Ink?” 

“that’s nightmare.” 

“Nightmare? Wait… isn’t that the brother of Dream?” 

“exactly! dream is going to have kittens!” 

“I don’t think that is possible love.” Smartie joked. 

“pfff..” 

“Go ahead… I will meet you at the house after you open me a door really quick for me.” He nodded and sketched a door for her to the house, he then shot off the photo to Dream, but didn’t wait for the reply as he followed Smartie back to the house. Smartie ran off to her room and grabbed the bag she hid and glanced at it before setting it aside. She never felt like the other Frisks… she always felt uglier in comparison. 

Ink headed for the bathroom and stripped off the soiled clothes. Smartie made her way to the bathroom and sat outside of the door.

“Hey Ink… how is it going?” 

“you can come in ya know.” He says as he just starts the water, testing the temperature of it.

“I k-know... would you b-believe I did something c-crazy the other day. Lust convince me to b-buy some lingerie in rainbow colors.” 

“oh?” She had his attention for certain.

“Yeah, he said that it would help me be brave…”

“and how is that working out?” 

“I am outside and not wearing it… would it upset you if I … tried it and you don’t like it?” 

“no.” He knew what Lust was trying to do here and he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate it, but at the same time… what the hell? 

“Okay… I will t-try it on…” She ran off and a moment later there was a knock on the door. He opened the door, leaving the shower running. Smartie walked in it. The fabric was pretty much see through but the colors all blended across making it seem like a fog of colors covering her. Ink was sure if he had a soul it would have ended up in his non-existent throat.


	12. Chapter 12

“D-does… this look sexy?” For once, the artist had no words.

“Ink? I knew it… Lust is such a jerk.” He was pretty sure he’d lost the ability to speak, instead he walked over to her and pulled her close for a heated kiss, he’d let that speak for him since he couldn’t seem to find the words. She returned the kiss and it was full of love and passion for the artist. It would be that evening when everyone would get the call that Ink and Smartie were finally off the list. 

Lust: about time!

Slim: heh, no kidding.

Classic: wonder what finally tipped the scales.

Lust: yours truly. 

Slim: srsly dude?

Lust: what?

Classic: did you do a foursome again?

Lust: no! i just gave the girl some tips and some shopping advice… geeze

Classic: just asking… 

Lust: i’m never going to live that down am i?

Slim: nope. 

Classic: nope. 

Red: nope

Classic: did you ever find out who that mysterious girl is red. the one you arrested and sans.

Red: not yet. i sent a message to ink but he hasn’t replied yet. i’m guessing it’s because he got side tracked.

Classic: probably … just keep an eye on them but keep your distance. family comes first.

Red: ten four

Slim: *snorts* how long you been waitin to say that one?

Red: oh lay off.

Classic: oh he held on to that one forever…

Red: i did not!

Slim: he he

Lust: ha

Classic: i bet right now he is probably doing the semi driver look right now...

Red: pff, no

Classic: alright little buddy...

Slim: lol he’s too short for that

Red: hey! 

Classic: pfff… 

  
  
  
  
  


While the guys are texting away …

Nightmare and Evella made their unexpected escape. Not knowing that they were being spotted in the first place.

  
  


Red: fuck, i lost sight of them. damn it.

Classic: you said you knew the frisk. is it possible to track her that way?

Red: yeah. i could do that. or try. she’s one of the smarter ones… it’d be like trying to track you.

Classic: well… do what you can but as long as everyone is safe… i guess we can only do so much. 

Red: yeah, i’m not going to get close if i don’t have to. speaking of her… she came into grillby’s a few nights ago even after i had her drugged… apparently she talked to both lustby and charm, but not sure what about.

Classic: don’t blame ya. she came in again?

Lust: oh she was looking for moi… 

Red: you know her? 

Lust: i do not. 

Red: then why would she be looking for you if you didn’t know her? 

Lust: she wanted to talk to me about a client. 

Red: isn’t that confidential? 

Lust: yes it is. i already quit by then so my brother took the job. 

Red: makes sense… but why would she be a go-between? don’t clients normally, i dunno… ask themselves? 

Lust: usually but my client rather likes to be alone. 

Slim: isn’t that like… a paradox or something here? i mean, liking to be alone but asking for you?

Lust: heats are a bitch… 

Slim: got it.

Red: yup.

Classic: tell me about it.

Slim: you know… there aren’t that many monsters that were sent over here… aside from us skeleton brothers there are the grillbys… and a small handful of the royals… but that’s about it… who do we know who would fit that kind of description? besides error… he’s not that much of an idiot.

Lust: *shrugs* i wouldn’t dream to tell you the answer to that. 

Red: maybe we don’t know them.

Slim: seriously? dream? he didn’t strike me as the type. 

Lust: no… i wouldn’t brother him either… 

Red: you’re shitting me… 

Slim: hmm?

Red: you’re a little slow on the uptake there slim.

Lust: indeed.

Classic: it is pretty simple maybe he doesn’t know about his brother.

Slim: sorry, my little dove wanted me to get her a sandwich, what did i miss again?

Classic: it is nightmare.

Slim: the fuck? that guy? i guess it makes sense he’s here since dream is… 

Classic: a bad frisk… with nightmare… fuck … 

Red: so… the one me and foxtrot saw was nightmare??? the hell is goin’ on?! it sure as hell didn’t look like him.

Red shared the photo

Classic: … that is n-not him… he kinda looks like dream… 

Slim: … yeah, that doesn’t look like the nightmare i know.

Red: well they are brothers… is it possible that somehow the darkness was pulled out of him?? has dream seen this?

Lust: damn… i will miss those luxurious tentacles of his… 

Slim: no idea.

Ink: yo

Red: shortest sex ever… 

Ink: i’d say f. you but you’d just say your mate does that.

Red: she does and we make sweet love for hours on end… yummy… 

Slim: too much info! too much red! and lust… no… just no… 

Classic: too much…

Lust: keep going… i decided since i gave up on the sex career and now writing smut...

Slim: go read some smut then… jfc man. didn’t you get that curse lifted?

Red: some things just never change.

Lust: i did. it is a residual effect. talked to aria about it… it has been reduced quite a bit… it just takes time for my body to adjust.

Slim: figures that was too easy.

Ink: yeah… so what are we talking about? besides the obvious.

Red: about nightmare.

Ink: what about him? 

Red: about him having some evil frisk apparently.

Ink: there’s an evil frisk??

Red: i arrested this frisk before… i know she has an unclean soul. 

Ink: and that makes her evil? who did she kill?

Classic: what level was she? do you even remember?” 

Slim: good question.

Red: uhh… it has been awhile but… it was like 4 or 5 i think… 

Slim: oh for pete’s sake you said you seen her today! how do you not know?

Red: excuse me for not staring at her chest.

Ink: geeze, you make it sound like red has to be a pervert… 

Slim: oh for the love of asgore… 

Lust: seriously… we all know you were just too busy staring at your phone making sure your risk hasn’t gotten up from her sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ink: cut him some slack guys, she is carryin’

Lust: remember he just insulted you about your sex life a moment ago.

Ink: unlike you i don’t hold grudges mister-still-pouting-about-the-purple-paint-accident-from-ten-years-ago

Lust: congrats by the way… for crossing that line… and getting laid… i will be taking my leave.

good day

Ink: bye

Red: one down.

Slim: pff

Classic: wow… lust got offended by ink… that is something.

Slim: those two are still at it over that incident.

Ink: hmph, not my fault he can’t get over it… it’s not like i stained the carpet with that spill.

Classic: yes yes ink… we know. red you know what to do… slim see if you can get a hold of dream and see if everything is okay with him. 

Slim: got it… uh, ink… what’s his number?

Ink: *facepalms* okay, i’ll send it to you.

Smartie was laying next to Ink in bed and tugged at his arm.

“Ink…. c-can we u-umm… cuddle now or a-are you b-bragging still about us m-making love…” She was completely naked under the sheets and felt shy still.

“i’m not bragging, the others were talking about nightmare.” He tossed the phone aside and nuzzled against her.

“Oh… t-thank you… I am s-still kind of… shy. Was I… umm… adequate?” 

“adequate? sweetheart it was the best thing i’ve ever experienced.”

“Really? I t-thought I was not as good as I could have been.” He lightly threaded his fingers through her hair.

“i’ve heard that it gets better with time with your partner.” 

“Does it really? I j-just want you to be h-happy.” 

“i think so, but only lust knows for sure. i’m more than happy with you my angel. you’re everything i could ever want.” 

“Ink, can I ask you a serious question? I been pondering it awhile now and I need to know since you don’t have a soul… it isn’t possible for us to conceive. Can we?” 

“that... i don’t know. i’ve been thinking about that myself and i think aria would know.”

“She is married to an Ink isn’t she? I mean mated to.” 

“yes. and she has three children, one is a product of them both.” 

“That gives me hope. I am not in a rush to do this but I want my options to be open.”

“it doesn’t hurt to ask. perhaps we talk to her tomorrow? what do you think?” 

“Sounds perfect. What do you think Bailey? You can have a younger brother or sister!” The dog bounds into the room and leaps on top of the bed licking at Ink’s face. 

“Sounds like he is for it. Wait until he realizes he won’t get so much attention and then ask him again…” Ink chuckles at the dog.

“at least -lick- not until -lick- they’re -lick- old enough.” 

“My boys…” Smartie hugged the pair. It was the best day… but for the most part any day with her mate was the best day.

  
  


Nightmare and Evella went to a local Italian restaurant and ate there in peace, it was nice.

“Prince tell me about how did you get into the arts?”

“ah, well i have always been attracted to natural beautiful things. there is beauty in everything natural if one simply takes time to see it. my one regret is that in the past such was destroyed in my conflicts with my brother.” 

“We all done things we look back and say shit … what was I thinking. We talked at length about my father and you said we should move forward and try not to dwell on things we cannot change.” 

“heh, true.” 

“See I do listen even if half of the time I found myself lost in your one eye light.” He flushed a soft lavender. 

“well, it’s good that you do.” 

“I never notice you have a purple flush. Is that normal? Are you feeling okay?” 

“yes, it’s normal.” The waitress walked up to check on them.

“Would you two love birds like anything for dessert? Wine?” 

“It is up to my Prince to decide.” Evella says with a smirk.

“Oh… that is so cute… Prince Charming what will it be then?” The waitress must have thought it was cute. Nightmare was only faintly amused. 

“Excuse me… but… that is MY nickname for him… not yours. Don’t call him that.” Evella says a little too defensively. 

“calm down snowdrop. i believe there is one treat this place offers that is worth it. though few know of its existence, i believe the chef will know the desert known as deep night.”

“I am sorry ma’am and I will ask the chef about this dessert sir. Just give me a moment.” The waitress left and Evella glanced down in shame for over reacting. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t want you to get upset because if you got upset you wouldn’t want to do this again.” He took her hand into his.

“i am not so easily dissuaded from enjoying things simply because of one soul.” 

“I know and I should have known better. I let it bug me for no reason. I am having such a good time.” 

“hmmm, i wouldn’t say for no reason, but i’m pleased you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“What do you mean? Can you see into my mind now?” She smirked slightly as she squeezed his hand.

“it is a trait considered rather attractive for monsters. since it is natural for those who are mates to be… possessive.” 

“I can see why... wait wha?.... Mates?” She seemed flabbergasted as the waitress brought out the special dessert that Nightmare requested and placed it in the middle. He smiled a little, the desert was a three layered cake that was made not just from chocolate cake, but also from brownie and had chocolate mousse as a filling between the layers and a bit of chocolate ice cream on the side and coconut on the top.

“Enjoy you two.” The waitress says, afraid to look at Evella, bows her head and leaves. 

“I think I scared our waitress.” 

“well, that’s her problem.” He says.

“So me being possessive… is hot for you?” Evella took a bit of the cake and ice cream and scooped it on her spoon as she waited for his reply. 

“i never said that.” He picked up his own and took a bite. It was rich in flavor but not so rich to completely over ride the senses.

“You said it is common for mates to feel. I don’t think we are m-mates are we?” 

“not yet. but it’s not uncommon for potential mates either.” Evella flushed deeply as she took a bite of the ice cream with the cake. It was very good and the delicate textures mixed perfectly with the creaminess of the ice cream. 

“Mmmm…” She closed her eyes as she let the taste sink in as a soft moan left her. 

“i see you enjoy it as much as i do.” He says, watching her with a small smile. 

“I do enjoy this almost too much. Thanks my Prince for this delicious desert.” Between the two of them the dessert didn’t last long. 

“i’m glad.” 

“This heat… will you… never mind I can get the bill Prince.” The waitress set the bill in the middle and Evella put her hand on the bill to pay for it. The two ended up reaching for it at the same time. Their hands meeting in the middle. Evella flushed as she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He chuckled a little smile.

“I don’t even know how you plan to pay for it Prince with having no money …and all.” 

“and what ever gave you such an idea?” He picked up the bill and set a card into the pocket before setting it on the side to be picked up by the waitress.

“... Where would you get the money from? eBay?”

“S-sir are you s-sure you want to tip me that m-much?” The waitress seemed shock about the tip that was written on the tip paper. 

“i’m certain.” He replies before turning his attention back to Evella.

“not ebay, but i have my ways.” 

“Care to share? I would love to have that kinda cash.” The waitress came back and returned the card and gave him a to go container.

“It is an extra piece of cake sir. Thank you so much for that generous tip.” He nods and takes the card back.

“not here. but i will tell you.” The two left and it made her wonder even more what he was about to say. Plus she had this feeling that they were being watched.

“Prince… come here a second.” They were walking down the side walk and she pulled him close to her and began to make out with him. He returned the kiss. She held him close using this opportunity to glance every so often around. 

“OH … HELL NO… You cheating bastard… I won’t let you touch me again.” She suddenly slaps Nightmare and storms off. Evella was certain now that she spotted Red and she couldn’t risk Nightmare being exposed. 

“w-wait!” He ran after her, but he didn’t feel offended… simply a little confused and suspicious as he followed her.

“Don’t … you will hurt me again. Like you did at the ice cream parlor.” Red was standing three blocks away in front of the ice cream parlor watching this scene unfold as she pretends to cry. Wiping away the non-existent tears. 

“oh come on… that was the old me!” He protests, he was going along with this, but he had glanced briefly towards it. He caught sight of the cop helper.

“Y-you say that b-but I can’t risk getting hurt. There is too m-many lies that has been told.” 

“i’m s-sorry about the things i did then… but you know i’ve been going through therapy to work through my problems.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“I know…” She summoned a fake version of a child hoping having the child around them would distract them just a bit as she laid her head against his chest and pretended to cry. He wrapped his arms around her as he closed his sockets mostly his magic sparked and Red yelped. Something had come up behind him and beat a hasty retreat… no one else saw whatever had spooked the daylights out of Red.

Foxtrot had a little kid that kept requesting his help but kept disappearing around corners and such, yelling for him to come here… to go there… Nightmare scanned the streets for any others… 

“Are we good? You won’t cheat on me no more…” Evella asked still with fake tears in case they are nearby. 

“we’re good. quick thinking.” He tugged her gently with him.

“I learned from the best.” She smiled as she followed him. 

“too sweet.” He murmurs as he walks back with her to the home.

“Do you think they know it is you?”

“not sure.” 

“It is probably me they are looking for.”

“well, that escalates a few things.” He says as they enter the home.

“Escalated the plan?”

“hmm, well, perhaps.” 

“I mean if you have to you can replace me…” 

“replace you? i think you underestimate your value.” 

“I am? I mean I value you more than the sun so… I know where my priorities are. If I am a target then you become a target and if you become the target grabbing the apple is going to be so difficult.” His happiness came priority.

“no, it won’t be difficult.” 

“Really? Care to explain or you going to make out with me? I am joking… I imagine you already have detailed plans on how to do it.”

“i have my plans, but that is a good plan too.”

“Pfff… stop teasing me Prince. I might just take you seriously and make out with you all evening long.”

“hmm, well i don’t make it a habit of saying things i don’t mean.” 

“Prince, your wish is my command.” Evella did a slight bow with a smirk on her face. He pulled her close for a light, loving kiss. She returned it and she put her arms around his waist loosely as she gave him small kisses here and there.

“You know you are an amazing kisser Prince? Those ladies that didn’t see you must need their head examined not to have seen you.”

“it is my good fortune they did not, after all, i wouldn’t be here if they had.” 

“Maybe, still, I can’t help but think you deserved better. I don’t know but that is my opinion.”

“that is one of the reasons i am drawn to you. you see who i am, even when others did not or could not for one reason or another. i know this is soon, but i do not want them taking you from me. i want to mark you.” She flushed deeply as her heart was thumping as hard as it can. Evella couldn’t believe what she was hearing and she was so happy and excited.

“I-I never really thought I w-would fall for you Myrrh. I was so frustrated with my life and my world. I wanted to learn the dark arts to get back at those I thought deserved to be punished. Then I met you master. You took me in and were patient, and pushed me to be better than I was. We talked and some moments started to happen. It started to become clear you meant more to me than a master and a friend when we held hands, Nightmare, and those feelings only grew. I don’t have so many dark thoughts anymore and the idea of making you happy makes me happy and you make me happy my Prince. If that means laying down my life to make you happy I will do so. I would be honored to be your friend, your lover and your mate. I love you my Prince, Nightmare.” Evella thought that wrapped up her thoughts nicely and removed any doubt on how she felt for him.

“i could not say it better myself of you.” He replies and nibbled at her neck a little before sinking his fangs into her, the magic shooting through her and he drew back, the bite mark already healing.

“I t-thought you weren’t a vampire? I guess it makes sense dark… inside and you bite me…” 

“i’m not, but that’s just how monsters with the ability to bite make their mark.” He smirks a little, pleased as the magic swirled into the mark of a dark purple crescent moon with a silver outline.

“Usually if I bite others though I get into trouble.” 

“it’s not just a bite, it had the instinctual magic in it. i believe humans can impress their magic on their mate as well, though the instinct is not usually a bite.” 

“Oh… I wonder… I read some of the dark magic books… let me see if this works.” 

“alright.” Evella summoned her soul and pulled it out of her.

“Uhh… now what? Should I try making contact against you or what?” Her red soul had scars and seemed to have a small black blotch from when she took a life. He flushed deeply, what she had read had to do with bonds...

“what exactly d-did you read?” 

“Soul bonds? Isn’t that the same as mating? To be together forever with one being? Is that a bad thing? Did I read the wrong thing?” 

“n-no. it’s not the same and i-it’s not the same as m-marking. it’s a v-very serious thing.”

“You mean the marking isn’t as serious as a soul bond?” She seemed confused. 

“well, considering a monster can survive a mark being removed but not a soul bond… i-it’s just on its own level.” 

“I am sorry. I will put the soul away.” He put a hand on her shoulder. 

“you knew what you w-were getting into… if you still wish it. then i will agree.”

“It is okay. I will wait for you. When you get your apple… you will agree?” 

“i do not see a point of life without you.” 

“I will be here. No matter what happens.” She examined his eyes. He closed his sockets a moment to gather himself before opening them again, his soul emerged. It was darker than his eye lights by several shades in color.

“Are you sure? You know the moment they touch… there is no going back.” 

“i am sure.” 

“We should sit down before we do this... I read it can cause some unexpected reactions.” He nods. She sat on the couch and was debating about this. She didn’t want to be his Achilles' heel. He sat down next to her. 

“I won’t be your weak spot?”

“a bit late for that. it is the risk one takes in accepting friendship or more.” 

“I love you.” She presented her soul to him like a gift. 

“I only offer this because my life has no meaning without you because you enhanced it so much. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“i love you too.” He gently pushed his soul towards hers. She let her soul go to meet his in the middle and in an instantaneous moment there they became one. It was like seeing him in a light. Nothing was left untold, years unfolded like a flower opening to the sun, but at a rapid pace. She got to see the world he had once known, his brother, how close they had once been and then how things had gone so wrong as with mistreatment jealousy began to take root… until he had made the decision to try and take care of one of the golden apples… only to get a lecture after it was turned into a dark one… In his jealous rage he’d then consumed the apple and all of them… There had been a struggle between him and his brother before Dream managed to save one of them and ran off with it… when he caught up with Dream again the other had hidden the apple away; the two had fought fiercely and Nightmare had triumphed, turning him into stone. After that he was truly the monster those who had thought him to be. He had used his powers against them and those who dared fight against him only became one of many to fall and the soil ran red with those who fell before him and dust scattered into the air like volcanic ash until no one dared to openly oppose him… then one day he discovered his brother was gone and the tree, of course, that had been his “mother” was long dead. 

The world itself seemed to be dead and he had made it his base. Then, one day, a traveler came by whom his forces could not defeat no matter how many they were and it was then, through his eyes, that she got her first real glimpse of the guardian named Aria. A pair of dark purple eye lights beneath a black hood. Their clashes were many from that point on, no matter what he tried he could not win against her and she refused to kill him at every turn. Then, one day, the two were fighting when a portal opened beneath him and he had been dropped into this world… confused, he’d run and hid in the closest place he could find; a warehouse, and then began the long years of finding various ways of making money, most were scams until he’d managed to get into the stock market… from there he’d built his fortune in this world.

He saw all her ups and downs from watching her family falling apart. How she tried so many ways to save her mother and trying to prevent the murder. Dying over and over again… until she snapped. She killed him before he could even attempt to murder her or her mother. It turned to how she had to run away from home and a life of crime came with it. She mostly stole things that she needed and used identities to just not get caught by the police. If they put together that she murder her father she would go to the chair itself. Years gone by and relationships bloomed and were soured by either mistrust or betrayal. Unable to keep up with that life she had made several personas online to try to pick up new identities. She picked up a job at a radio station using this Mary she used as her identity. Between her ups and downs … her getting over her small drug addiction and trying to fit in. It was only recently that she was just sick of the world and wanted everyone to pay and that is when she met him… Nightmare…

  
  
  


“I... I n-never knew... it was beautiful. The world was so dark for you even though it looked like paradise in some sense. It must have been so hard… to feel like you are always at a competition with your brother. Especially, when the deck is set up against you as it seems everyone favored him more than you. That being said… you have something he will never have. That is my love. That is yours alone and though it cannot replace the apple you want still I hope it will suffice until we do finally get it.” 

“even if we fail, i have you.” 

“... Would you be satisfied with just that?” She heard of those who claim such things but couldn’t really be happy unless they reached their goals. 

“if fate decrees it, i will be. i might not be happy about it, but you are a treasure they cannot take.” 

“I am glad I am a precious treasure to you. You can feel how happy it makes me right?” She put her hand to her chest where the soul resides again. 

“yes, and you can feel how precious to me you are.” Evella leaned over and kissed him gently pulling him a little closer to her. She was so happy that she couldn’t put to words how she truly felt. His soul seemed to echo the sentiment. He wrapped his arms around her as he held her close.

“You know when your heat comes around… it will be umm… interesting feeling what you might be feeling if we stick to the original plan.” He could feel the pinch of jealousy and an awkward feeling as well. She couldn’t help but imagine Charm holding her mate in his arms, sweet talking to him, having sex with him, and overall seeing him at his most vulnerable. He purred a little.

“if you think you’re up to the task it can be changed.” 

“D-do you mean that? I mean it is ultimately up to you because it is YOUR heat but… I want to help you through it… anyway I can.” 


	15. Chapter 15

“i trust that if you believe you can handle it, then yes.”

“I would like to say I know what a heat is like but… to be honest even the books you have kinda was vague about it. It basically says monsters become animalistic in their mating rituals.” 

“they can. they don’t necessarily do, but a monster in heat can think of little else and anyone who attempts to get close to a mate or potential mate during such time has effectively signed their death warrant. survival instinct demands that, most species of monster, destroy any and all other competitors for said mate, whether or not they actually are competitors.” 

“Oh … I guess that makes sense why jealousy is a positive thing for mates.” 

“yes, it is a sign of possessiveness that is reserved only for mates. it is a very flattering thing.”

“My ex had no idea how great of a mate I was trying to be when I sliced his ugly hoe’s tires.” 

“exactly.”

“Don’t worry I won’t try to kill Charm.” 

“i know you won’t, but i will compensate him for the lost time regardless.”

“You know… this is kind of ironic… Less than a month ago I wanted to watch the world burn but now… it isn’t too bad anymore.” 

“it is boring anyway if you don’t have anyone to share the marshmallows with.” 

“Pfffttt… point taken. We could burn the world down together.” He smirks.

“We cuddle up by the warmth and listen to the screams…” 

“it’ll be so much brighter that way and less noisy after an hour or so.” 

“True and if the skeletons haven’t figured out who you are or who I am by then… well I think that might be a big beacon, with a sign saying please arrest me.” 

“heh, i don’t fear them. you can’t hold a nightmare captive after all.” 

“True, hmm… I should learn how to unlock locks. I used to break into homes but it has been awhile.” 

“there will be time to learn after the heat passes, and then we should find my dear brother… it will be so interesting…” 

“If you want I can dress in whatever you think would drive him crazy.”

“oh, but shouldn’t he be happy to finally meet his new sister?” He chuckles.

“Hehe… oh sure. Does your brother have that eye to see my soul too? Red bragged about it.”

“no. like me, dream cannot see souls. he can only sense dreams. his light, on the other hand, can be bothersome to deal with in a fight.”

“So his favorite place is the comatose ward?” Evella smirked.  Nightmare snickered.

“he would hate to hear you say that. oh if you have ever seen blue… then essentially you would have seen one aspect of that brother of mine.” 

“Blue? Is he a brother of Red then?”

“no, actually, he is the elder brother of stretch. red is elder brother to edge.” 

“I will have to take your word for it love.” She caressed the top of his skull as she listened to him.

“i will teach you all you need to know my snowdrop.” He nuzzled against her.

“now then… about that mark.” He explained how a mark was supposed to work for non-biting monsters and how, in theory, was also supposed to work for humans since their nature wasn’t to bite their mates.

“I can do that! I really did get the wrong chapter but I was committed to you alone so…”

“it worked out anyway.”

“I still am going to mark you for shits and giggles.” 

“go ahead.” Evella leaned over and not only marked his neck but licked up the column of his neck as well. He shivered from the contact, relaxing. 

“tease.”

“I know. I think we should save our moment until the main event. What do you think? Or do you think you will make your tentacles reappear and take me away?”

“that is up to you, i can do either at the moment.” He’d pulled out his phone and shot off the compensation text to Charm, he did not care what the other thought.

“I want to… hmmm… I should get some wine or something fancy… okay sex makes me nervous. You know I am a virgin.”

“you have nothing to be nervous about. i will take care of you.”

“I-I know but w-what if I am not good enough in bed?”

“no creature does their best the first time unless they are just a mindless animal that does not have thought to care over much.”

“Charm… Lust… are two that come to mind.”

“they had to start somewhere, they were not professionals just due to their curse. that’s not how their world works. both have had countless partners since the curse took over.” 

“I rather stick with one, if you don’t mind.”

“i understand.”

“I… ummm… what would be the easiest way to do it?” She felt like a young girl and she was asking a question that could easily upset anyone.

“just let it happen naturally, don’t force yourself and i’ve already stocked up on supplies for the heat’s week so we’ll have all we need and won’t need to concern ourselves with the public.”

“If I need a small break… will it be possible?” Evella heard it could be very demanding and she didn’t think 24 hours straight was feasible for her to do or for anyone in fact.

“there will be lulls, it is not a feeling that completely over takes all other functions, it is just a change in day-to-day habits for about a week.”

“Your heat. When does it start?”

“six days, twelve hours and thirty-two minutes from now.”

“Counting down the moments until we come one physically now?”

“an old habit, used to be something i told as a warning for others to steer clear.”

“Now it has a new meaning.” She smiled as she nuzzled up to him and wrapped her arm loosely around his waist.

“indeed.” 

“Come on, let's go to bed.” The two crawled into the same bed and nuzzled up to each other. Both slept soundly.  The next day Evella got up and got ready for work.

“You going to miss me Prince?” She teased.

“listening to the radio helps with that.” He replies with a smirk.

“I am glad. Don’t be shy and call in okay!” 

“if i can think of something.” 

“Love you!” She blew a kiss his direction and headed off to work.  It was a great day for her and for once everything seemed to be going well. She went to her booth as usual and started up the broadcast.

“Hello! Boys and girls and welcome to Talk With Mary! I am your host MARY!”

He listened in. At first everything seemed to be going as normal when a skeleton walked into her booth. He wore a gray uniform with a bright baby blue bandana around his neck.

“Uhhh… Hi…”

“Hello Criminal!” He says cheerfully as she looked at him sideways.

“Security, we have someone in the booth.” No one came. She glanced out and around not sure what was going on.

“They Are Doing Their Civic Duty At This Moment As I Interrogate You Frisk!” 

“DON’T YOU… I don’t know what you are talking about.” She about lost her cool over the airwaves.

“Do You Think Justice Would Stand Idly By As A Criminal As You Get Away With MURDER!” She glared at him.

“What do you mean?” She was going to deny this as long as possible. Nightmare wondered when this incompetent fool would show up. Of COURSE such an old case would suddenly come up NOW of all times… there was a reason he was only a lowly security guard and not a real cop.

“I don’t know how that it is I am just Mary and not this Frisk being.”

“Tsk Tsk! My Partner And I Have The Police Downstairs Waiting For You. I Was Going To Let You Confess Your Sins And Crimes But It Seems You Are Trying To Do This The Hard Way Frisk.”

“That is something I been told quite a bit but I swear I am not Frisk. My name is Mary!” He glared at her and left the booth, not before saying.

“Stay Here I Will Be Right Back.” The moment he left however she used her magic to disguise herself and slip away through the back alley.

After 10 minutes of radio silence a voice could be heard.

“What The? Did Mary Get Lost Too? Red! Frisk Must Have Kidnapped Her Too!” Nightmare snickered.

“you lost her?! how did you lose one person and there was no one else here! no frisk coulda snuck past us!” 

“I Told Her I Would Be Right Back And She Said Her Name Was Mary Not Frisk!”

“ugh... now we have to do this all over again…” Nightmare was faintly amused by this.

“Hey What Does The Flashing Light Mean?”

“i dunno. i don’t work here, ask someone else.” 

“You! Employee! What Does This Mean?”

“It means you are on the air sir.” The employee responds.

“lovely. how do we get this off?”

“Frisk! Come Out With Your Hands Up!”


	16. Chapter 16

“that only works in the movies blue.”

“Maybe The Guilt Would Make Her Come Out.”

“you watch way too many movies.” The radio cuts out like they figured out the switch.

_ well, that was different. _

At the house Evella made it eventually. She took every back road to the place just to make sure she wasn’t followed. She made her way up to the throne room and out of routine she bowed to him. Nightmare was waiting, as usual, in the throne room.

“seems they’re playing a game of cat and mouse now.” 

“Seems I can’t show my face anymore. I guess roles have been reversed.”

“so it seems, but with the right magic you’ll be able to conceal yourself even from them. i will make sure to teach you so that you will not be cooped up too long.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate that. I can’t believe they found the case… I mean…”

“i’m surprised they didn’t bother before hand. red would have known through his connections about any ‘unusual’ murders or deeds.”

“Maybe he just found out. It happened in a different state altogether. The town I used to live in was a one horse town so the technology wasn’t there.”

“could be, though the question is what reason would he have to go looking for it in the first place?” 

“I don’t know. If he can see my soul maybe he can recognize the sin by looking at it.”

“no, it doesn’t work that way. i’ve looked into it. even if it did, by human law he’d have no cause to go after such a cold case.” 

“Then I don’t know. Maybe they are just trying to get me separated from you?”

“plausible. though even blue would not be able to do something like that nor dare to now that i’ve marked you.”

“True, maybe they are just trying to find a reason why I am there. Red and I don’t get along so it is probably him.”

“well, whatever the reason, it doesn’t overly matter much as they failed.” 

“Yep, thanks to my sexy master. He taught me all the tricks I needed to survive.”

“soon you will be un-catchable.”

“You being my teacher and mate. I know it won’t be very long till we will become untouchable.”


End file.
